Love for a Shinigami
by MemoryThief
Summary: Amika Mei Raeya has a huge crush on Death the Kid, ever since she met him. After everything, she finally manages to tell him once the kishin, arachnephobia and Medusa are defeated. But she has questions...like does he feel the same? KidXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Part One - Kishin**

Madness. I could feel the Kishin madness clawing at my mind, trying to get a grasp over everything else. The three slitted eyes and the blood, it's truly insane. But I can't think about that, or let it take control over my soul, I have to keep calm and stay in control.

There's a loud boom-like sound in the distance but I ignore it, it's probably just the enemy or something. And it sounds distant, so I shouldn't have to worry.

"Yin-yang, a bit later then we'd like, but you ready to fight?" I ask. Yin nods from where she stands next to me and quickly transforms into a katana, hilt in my left hand. "Alright, let's get going."

"Ami, do you think they'll be alright?" she questions me as I sprint forward, dodging trees as I head for the witch Arachne's castle. I know exactly who she's talking about.

"Yeah, you know everybody will come out fine after this. Maybe a few scars, but that's a given." I reply, not letting my answer slow me down. "Plus, just think about who we're talking about, an assassin with a ninja partner, an advanced scythe-meister with a powerful scythe, the son of Lord Death himself who has some damn powerful girls as guns. I'm pretty sure they'll be fine." or that's what I keep telling myself. Because honestly, I can't quite believe it yet, but worry and fear will only slow me down.

"Point taken." she says. I slow down, sensing enemies ahead, and sure as anything, a group of Arachnophobia idiots are in the clearing just ahead. I press my back against the nearest tree, holding Yin with both hands, listening to their movements.

They shuffle around like lost rats in a maze, though I think the rats would be much smarter. And I know my time to strike. I edge to the corner of the large tree before spinning and throwing Yin and the one by the edge of the clearing, nailing him right between the eyes. The others turn and look, drawing weapons and aiming, but I quickly retrieve my weapon and dodge the incoming attacks.

I've been told I'm quick and agile, nimble and graceful, yet above all, deadly. I have to agree with those who say so, because within moments I have killed all of them. Easy, too easy really.

As soon as I relax just a fraction the ground starts shaking and loud thunder-like booms fill the air. Yin transforms back to her human form and stands next to me, her jaw dropping as she points up. I look the direction she's pointing and my jaw instantly drops as well. Above us; Death City.

"When we were told to do anything to kill the Kishin, I think Lord Death took that to heart." she comments. I just slightly nod, still utterly shocked. "Well, we should avoid being crushed but keep moving. At least we know what that sound from earlier was." she quickly turns back to a sword and I grab the weapon by the hilt again.

"We should head away. From what I can tell, it sounded even worse earlier. Wanna bet that the castle we targeted can move too and Lord Death played 'smack the ugly spider castle'?" I say, putting the flat part of the blade on my shoulder.

"Either way, can you sense anything? Kishin, witch, allies, whatever." Yin questions. I close my eyes and concentrate.

"No witch, only Kishin and a few allies." I answer. "I think we'll skip the castle and Arachne, because it's probably destroyed and her dead. We'll go right for Asura, because that's all I can think of."

Before she can say any different I open my eyes and start running closer to where the mobile Death City stand, carefully beginning to jump on the ledges of jagged rock on the side of the pointed bottom where it had rest on in it's original location. It's times like these I love the fact I'm quick on my feet.

It's only moments before I get to level ground, then I head for the houses to get a better look. On one side the academy stands, and there's a giant gaping hole missing from where the Death Room is, near it there's a large black and red orb forming, and all I can feel is the Kishin's madness coming from it.

"Come on, let's go kill that thing." Yin encourages, I can imagine her grinning with narrowed silver eyes.

"No, I want to know what happened to the Death Room. And from the feel of it, that thing is a barrier, it won't let us in. Though I might be wrong, I want to make sure though." I don't wait for her to argue or protest before jumping to another rooftop, headed for the academy.

Again it only takes moments and I land in front of many of the staff of the DWMA. I know all of them, or at least I think I do. Yin transforms back to her human form once again, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Damn it, Ami! We could have killed the Kishin but instead you came here!" she obviously hasn't noticed the teachers yet.

"Miss Raeya, Miss Desir." Professor Stien is the first to say a thing. And of course he refers to me by my last name, typical. Though it seems to have shut Yin up. "As for the Kishin, you wouldn't have been able to reach it."

"And why not? Does it have something to do with that thing out there?" now I'm curious, more so then before.

"It acts as a barrier. Nothing can get in or out." a woman with short dark hair and glasses steps forward. "The only hope left is the three meisters that managed to get in before it closed completely."

"Two things I'd like to know," Yin responds. "One being, who the hell are you. Two being who got in."

"Yumi Azusa, Death Scythe." she says, giving Yin a glare. "And the three that got in, I'm sure you both already know them well. Maka Albarn, BlackStar, Death the Kid as well as all their weapons."

"My little brother gets all the fun in this fight. It's not fair!" Athena complains, crossing her arms. "Me and Fyre would have kicked that kishin's ass to hell and back! Especially after what that bastard did to dad!"

"So, Miss Death Sythe person, you're saying that thing is a barrier preventing anybody to get to the Kishin and our friends are in there fighting?" Yin waves a hand through the air. "Ami, can you sense anything from inside? I think I have an idea depending."

"Faintly. I can faintly sense what's going on, and it seems like the Kishin's winning, but..." I trail off.

"You can sense soul wavelengths and tell what's going on?" Azusa asks, looking at me with disbelief. I nod.

"Yes, I've always been able to do it, anyhow, with the fight. It's not going well from what I can tell." I pause, closing my eyes to see the scene better. "Uh...all I see is two of them are passed out, the others are still fighting the Kishin, and not doing very well." my eyes snap open at the next part.

"Is something wrong, Ami?" I feel Yin put a hand on my shoulder, she clearly can see the fear in my eyes. I glance from her to the teachers in front of me.

"Expel me for this if you want to, but I'm going." I mutter. "Yin-yang, katana form. We are going to find a way in. I won't...I won't let it happen. No, it can't." I know they are all looking at me strangely but I couldn't care less. "Yin, now!" I turn back to jump and she transforms.

"Miss Raeya, if you go then you will be punished when you return." I look over my shoulder to see it was another visiting Death Scythe, Marie, had said it. I just glare at her.

"Expel me, give me harder exams or more missions, do whatever you want. However, if I don't even try to prevent this, then I might as well be dead. I haven't said what I need to, what I want to." I try to keep my tone level as I continue. " At least one of you in this room should understand I can't let somebody die, because if...if he did...I don't know what I'd do." with that I look back ahead of me and jump.

"Ami, you are crazy. But I like it." Yin tells me as I dash for the barrier. "You better hope it's worth it though."

"I'd take every punishment DWMA has for doing this. I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen. I don't care if I am never more then friends with him, but I won't lie to myself and say I don't care. A friend, the person I love, I...I can't do it." I admit, coming to a stop at the orb. I glance up before raising my weapon and driving the blade tip into it.

"You are so mushy sometimes," she grunts. "Watch it! I'm not a toy!" she adds as I hit her against the barrier.

"Sorry," I apologize with a sigh.

"Yeah well, forget it. Either way, looks like you did something." she says and I jump back, looking up. In seconds the barrier disappears and a bright blue light engulfs everything instead. The sky turns from red back to it's normal blue.

"That wasn't me," I smile. "The Kishin is dead." Yin transforms back to human for what seems for the millionth time.

"They did it. They killed the freaking Kishin. I...how? I knew they would, but how?" Yin huffs. "I wanted to kill it too!" I just look at her.

"Think about who you're talking about. Powerful meisters and weapons with powerful souls and a whole lot of bravery. That's how they killed Asura." I tell her and she rolls her eyes. I extend a hand for her her to take. "Come on, let's go and hear everything that happened." she takes it and we head forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two - Shopping**

"Did you hear? My dad decided to throw a celebration since Arachnophobia and the Kishin have both been dealt with. It's gonna be the best party in the history of the academy! And it's tomorrow night!" Athena grins as she nears me and Yin. Though she isn't technically a student here, she hangs around and attends classes just because she can. However, I think she also does it to torture a few people, or at least drive them insane, and there are days I believe I am one of them.

"Oh yeah, I had heard abut that. Thought it was just a rumor though," Yin looks to me and gives a wicked grin. "I also heard many people are already pairing up to go. So Ami, who ya gonna go with?"

"Ask my brother! You have got to ask my brother, Amika!" Athena encourages. I just look away, not wanting to reply to them. However I have to or they'll pester me all day.

"I...can't." I manage. "I'll just make a fool of myself. And well, it's not like he likes me back, anyway. So uh yeah, not gonna happen."

"Bah!" Athena waves a hand through the air. "You can not be serious, Amika. He totally likes you! I mean, who couldn't? You're pretty, smart, strong, everything somebody wants in a girl."

"Athena, stop hitting on her." Fyre teases, coming up behind her meister, and Athena happens to also be Fyre's girlfriend. They make a good pair, not only for dating but also for fighting, their souls are seriously and deeply connected, of course.

"I wasn't, you know you're the only girl for me, Fyre." Athena replies and Fyre rolls her eyes jokingly. I cross my arms over my chest with a heavy sigh. Right or wrong, I still feel my stomach flip at even just the thought of asking Kid.

"Anyhow, back to the topic." Yin interrupts. "You are gonna have to say something to the guy at some point. Ask him to go with you or, you could always wait until the party then admit your feelings." she suggests. Athena and Fyre nod their agreement.

"Very romantic." Athena says, still nodding.

"No, no, I am not doing either of those. Goddess knows I'll make myself look stupid, and that won't help my case. There is no way in hell I'll be able to do it anyway, I get all nervous even at the thought!" I argue, it's all true too, because I heart is pounding. I really want to just run away and hide until a week after the party, somewhere that they won't find me.

"Pfft, fine, spoil sport." Yin snorts. "Be that way. We'll just go and tell him for you then." she turns and I feel my legs go weak.

"No!" I yell and she narrows her eyes with a smirk. "Fine, I'll say something at the party, happy now?" I give up, they won.

"Yes!" Yin and Athena reply in sync, Fyre just laughs slightly.

"Sometimes, I hate you both so much it's not funny." I sighed, turning to leave. Fyre grabs my shoulder and spins be back around before I get very far.

"Oh no, you know the drill. Before every party, we four go shopping. It's always been that way." she says. "And I'm sure you won't get out of that with these two around, so I might as well stop you before they tackle you."

"Fine, then let's get going." she makes a point, and it's a good point, so I guess home isn't as close as I thought, especially with Athena and Yin, those two are shopping monsters!

**-x-X-x-**

It's been ages since I've been to shops that are this expensive, I usually just buy from places I can afford, but Athena, I swear she's rich. Guess it comes with being the daughter of Lord Death. I don't make much, because I spend most my time at the academy, I only work a little bit of the time at a restaurant as a waitress, and it is a pain.

The clothing at these more expensive shops is all silk and lace and it's so beautiful, though a bit to fanciful and girly for my tastes. I may wear skirts, but they tend to be jean skirts, not something that's long and flowing and silk or velvet.

So far, they all have outfits, and Athena has paid for all of them too. Now we've been going from shop to shop to find me something. I've found good things, things that I like, but they told me I had to have the perfect outfit and accessories for this party. I just want an outfit so I can go home already, because this is taking too long and I'm tired.

"This! This is perfect!" Athena holds up a black strapless dress that has a small button that is the design of Lord Death's mask. It's a bit short, probably would go down to my knees, but I do like it, I'll admit.

"And these heels go well with it!" Fyre adds, holding up a pair of black heels, the same little button designed like Lord Death's mask on each near the point of the toes. She also has a make-up kit in her other hand and a small black clutch. Yin appears holding a thing of fishnet tights and a packet with a pair of earrings and a necklace, as well as a thing of bracelets, rings and other jewelry.

"These too!" Yin grins at me. They all give a nod and rush to the check out counter, I slowly fallow. I wonder what else they plan to do to me to get me ready. I fail to see how this is a big deal, really. But they think it is, so I plan on just playing along, I suppose. Honestly, I know that while part of me hates this, there is truly a small part that can't wait for the party, I guess even with my stomach flipping with nervousness and my heart pounding just at the thought of what I'm going to do, I really do want to finally admit my feelings.

**-x-X-x-**

"Alright, we're done. Now Amika, go home and rest. That way you don't have dark circles under your eyes. Then right after you get back after classes tomorrow, get a nice warm shower to wash up and then start getting ready. Meet us right outside, the party is where most the celebrations are held. Also, remember; symmetry. Got it?" Athena asks, making sure I'll be perfect. I hold a large bag of everything they got me in my hands and I nod, my face hurting still from the facial thing they had me get.

Fyre takes Athena by the hand and they walk off to their own house while Yin opens the door to our apartment. She opens the door and we enter, I set the bag down next to the couch right away before falling onto the couch.

"You'll be the most beautiful girl there, Ami. It'll rock!" she says. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, alright? Just rest up." my eyes close but I know she's gone by the sound of her footsteps fading.

"Sleep, I'm so tired." I mutter, sleep being the only thing on my mind. Hopefully I won't have nightmares tonight because I'm so tired. I hate those stupid nightmares. They scare the shit out of me...


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three - Celebration and Truth**

Tonight, tonight is the night of the party, the one that will go down in DWMA history according to Athena. It's also the same night that will either make my life a dream come true or a living hell, I plan on telling Kid how I feel, but I'm still not sure. All day my heart has been pounding, I have no idea what to say, or what to do, but I know I have to do it, Athena and Yin and Fyre were right, I have to do it.

I look into my full length mirror to make sure everything looks right. My eyes look like smoke with fire in the center, and my lips look like they are on fire too, the red and black make-up that Fyre got for me is perfect. The heels hurt my feet but high heels tend to do that for me since I usually wear flats. My hair still looks like black waves thanks to the salon trip yesterday, and my nails like black claws with silver death masks on them, so at least they match everything else. To be completely honest, I love how I look for once, my friends did a wonderful job.

"You about ready, Ami?" Yin yells from the living room. She's been waiting on me for the last half hour, but the reason I've taken so long is because I don't really ever dress up like this often, if ever.

"Be there in a second, Yin-yang!" I reply, taking one more look at myself before heading for the door, grabbing a black clutch on the way.

**-x-X-x-**

"Finally! It took you guys long enough!" Athena exclaims, faking a sigh. "But you two look absolutely hot! Just amazing!" she grins. Fyre gives a nod in agreement. "Come on, it's about to begin. My dad just has a few things to say before the party starts." Athena opens the door between the hallway and the room hosting the celebration. She lets us enter first and we find a crowd waiting inside.

Athena being Athena, she uses her status as Lord Death's daughter to get us to the front of the crowd, but I won't complain, I kinda like being in the front, it means I can see everything better.

Lord Death is standing center stage, waiting for the crowd to settle down. As soon as it does, he speaks.

"Hello, hello to all students and staff of the DWMA. Tonight we celebrate the defeat of not only Arachnophobia and Medusa, but also the Kishin Asura! So drink, eat, dance, chat and celebrate!" as soon as he said the words, the crowd thinned quickly so the party could begin.

Yin pulls me over near the balcony and jerks her head in that direction. I glance over and notice Kid standing out there, he seems to be looking out over the city.

"Tonight's the night, get going Ami." she says. "You're gonna tell him. And when we go home tonight, I wanna hear all the details." she adds before pushing me in the direction. I blink and grab two drinks off the nearest table as I pass. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I near and my hear seems to pound faster and faster, like it's jump from my chest and over the balcony to the city below. I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Hey Kid." I greet, trying to stay calm and collected. He looks over his shoulder at me with a smile as I stand near him at the balcony's railing.

"Hello Amika." he responds. I smile back, hoping it came out as an actual smile. I hold out a drink for him to take and he does.

"So what are you doing out here?" I ask. I want to jump over the balcony now. Small talk, what the hell was I thinking?

"It's quiet. Fighting the Kishin was tough, and it's nice to relax." he says, taking a sip of the drink. "I can't do that much at home, I have to keep the house in balance, as well as keep it clean after Patty does her crafts to make giraffes. What about you?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. I just wanted to come talk to you." I admit. "I like you and well...goddess, I don't want to make myself seem like a creepy insane idiot, but I know I am. I just...I mean...shit, I'm babbling. I'll just go now, I didn't mean to bother you." I turn to leave, I just want to get away. I just made a fool of myself, I am an idiot, and idiot who won't be able to show her face around Kid every again.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn back to see that it's his. He looks at me with such a serious golden gaze before speaking.

"You think something you could say would lead me to think of you as a 'creepy insane idiot'? That's not possible for somebody like you. You're beautiful, intelligent, strong, kind, everything." he says.

"And symmetrical?" I ask, my voice soft. He slightly chuckles and nods.

"Yes, very symmetrical." he replies. I smile at that and he leans close, I feel our lips brush and he kisses me. I've never imagined this could actually happen except in dreams, but it's real, he's here kissing me. My heart is racing at the feel of his lips on mine.

After a moment I break the kiss for a breath. He looks at me with a look I've never seen, but I like it.

"It's cold out," I mutter shivering, now regretting not grabbing my jacket. But maybe it's a good thing, because I watch as Kid takes off his jacket and hands it to me. I take it and put it on. "Thank you." he just gives a nod.

"Would you like to go out for a walk after the party?" he offers, taking my hand and pulling me close again. He kisses me before I reply.

"Yes, I would love that." I nod. Tonight gets better and better. It's the best night of my entire life. I finally admit that I love a shinigami, and I can admit to the shinigami himself.

**-x-X-x-**

Shit, it's close to midnight and I've been out for hours. Yin is bound to bombard me with thousand of questions now. Another thing is, I still have Kid's jacket, so I can't say nothing happened, because she'll know something did.

However, I really don't care in a few ways. Tonight was the best night of my entire life. I spent hours after the party at DWMA just walking around with Kid, and I got quite a few kisses the entire night. I really never thought this would actually happen.

I unlocked the apartment door and slide it open only slightly before entering and shutting it behind me. A light flicks on as I turn around and am about to head for my room.

"Oh Ami, I want details." Yin purrs, nearly tackling me with how fast she's in front of me. I gasp, jumping at the shock of her voice, my clutch dropping from my hand.

"Yin-yang! Goddess don't scare me like that!" I tell her. She just licks her lips. "I'm not telling you anything, because it's not any of your business." She rolls he eyes.

"Is that his jacket? And where were you after the party?" she questions, I knew she'd ignore me.

"One, yes it is. Two, I went for a walk. Three, you get no more information, because I am going to bed." I slip away from her and she grins broadly.

"Amika Raeya! I'm so proud of you! You finally told him!" she squeals happily as I shut the door of my bedroom, taking off the jacket and clutching it to my chest with a happy sigh.

After a moment I set it on my desk and start taking off my jewelry and then my dress and bra, reaching for a pair of pajamas in my dresser. I pulled out a pair that are black and red striped and slip them on before falling onto my bed, tired.

"Goddess tonight was amazing." my eyes feel a bit heavy and I roll over onto my side. "I can't wait for tomorrow, I get to see Kid again..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four - Jacket**

"You!" I could hear Athena's yell from down the hall. I watched her as she ran quickly over to me and grabs my shoulders, grinning. "He came home late and without a jacket last night! OMG! You did it, Amika, you did it!" she shakes me back and forth, making my head slightly hurt. "Liz and Patty noticed too, you know. I just...you and my brother! Finally! Good job, girly!" she lets me go and I rub my forehead.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. Just...don't do that again." I say.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for you both! Seriously, it's awesome you guys got together." she replies. "Oh, you have Professor Stien next, right?"

"Yeah, I do." I give a nod and she gives another grin.

"Good, good. Well, good luck. Have fun with that." she says before walking off. I know what she means, and in a way, I like it.

I head for Professor Stien's room and open the door before going to my seat and setting my books down with a slight smile at the thought of class today. It would be better then usual.

I hear a thud next to me and look over, my face is probably pink now, because yeah, it's Kid. He looks up to me with a smile and I smile back. Oh! The jacket. I turn to my bag and pull it out before turning back to him.

"Here, this is yours after all." I say, holding it out for him to take.

"You can keep it, if you want, Amika." he replies. I set it down next to my books before saying anything.

"Thanks, Kid." I manage. "And you can call me Ami if you like."

"Okay, I will." he gives me another smile. Before I can say anything else the sound of wheels rings in the class room and I look down, watching as Professor Stien rolls in on his chair, like always.

He falls backwards but gets to his feet and turns to face the class.

"Take a seat, class is beginning." he instructs. I take a seat, so does Kid as well as the rest of the class. Kid slides a paper over to me over the surface of the desk and I take it, unfolding it under the desk so Professor Stien can't see it as I read it.

_'After school, basketball court, the others are going. Wanna come?'_

I look over to him and give a nod, mouthing the word 'yes' and he gives a nod in return. It's going to be a long class today, but I can't wait for afterwards.

**-x-X-x-**

I stretch and yawn as I near the basketball court. I've never been good at basketball, but ever since I started attending DWMA and met Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and the others, I like coming because it's fun.

However, I'm guessing something is going to happen, if Yin or Athena ends up being there, goddess save me, because I really don't wanna deal with their bombards of questions again. Yet I also don't care if they're there, I'm happy to just still be wearing Kid's jacket he gave me.

I enter and see a game already in progress, so I take a seat on a bench and watch, thoughts going through my head like a movie on fast forward. I feel a bit out of place, and it's strange, I've been here so many times, yet, I don't. I don't understand in a way, I guess I feel out of place after last night because, well, I don't know, maybe it's since the events of last night.

"Hey Amika, catch!" is all I hear before a basketball slams into my face. I pick it up and toss it back as hard as I can managed before touching my face with one hand. I look only to see blood. Great, my nose is bleeding. I use my other hand and pinch my nose to stop the bleeding and look around the court.

"Are you alright?" Tsubaki asks, rushing over. "I'm so sorry it hit you."

"It's fine," I managed. "My face just hurts a bit now." I smile but it turns to a grimace, my eyes hurts too now, great.

"You really need to learn how to catch, Amika. And pay attention." BlackStar interrupts. I get to my feet and walk over to him, lowering my hand from my nose after wiping away the access blood.

"For that comment, I'm going to beat your ass this next game. I wanna play." I reply. He just looks at me, he probably thought I was going to hit him or something.

"Alright then, you're on." he says with a broad grin. I give a curt nod in reply as the game starts.

**-x-X-x-**

It's late, well it's evening, that's about all my brain can process at the moment. Okay, that and the fact that my team won all but once, but that was because I got a tiny bit distracted, though I have my reasons.

I'm going home, I'm tired after the games this afternoon, and I still have a paper to do for Professor Stien's class that's due tomorrow.

I pull the jacket closed and sigh happily. It's so comfy and I love it. It's nice and simple but also a bit fanciful in a way, black with a few white stripes on the collar, and the buttons the design on Lord Death's mask, which I guess is a given since he is the son of Lord Death.

"Hey Amika!" I turn to see Maka waving at me. "I forgot to ask, you wanna come to a party and my house this weekend? It's around six on saturday."

"Sure, I'll be there!" I call back. She turns back to the others first before I turn and keep heading to my and Yin's apartment. The party is on saturday and it's thursday, so two days. Good. But first, I need sleep, and I know that well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five - Party at Maka's**

"Ooh, where are you off to, Ami? You're all fancy so something's up." Yin asks, arching a brow. I was going to try and sneak past her, but I guess I failed. I turn to her before answering.

"Fancy? This? Nah." I reply. It really isn't, just dark jeans that are slightly ripped up and a dark red tank top with a black jacket, well, Kid's jacket, but a jacket none the less, and my usual black leather boots and the jewelry I wear nearly everyday. "I'm just going over to Maka's, that's all. It's simple, Yin-yang, so don't look at me like that." the way she looks at me with those silver eyes is unnerving at points, and most the time, perverted.

"Right, well then, have fun. Tell Maka I said hi, too." she turns back to the tv. "Oh, and of course the others. Including your new boy friend. Forgot to tell you this too, I love the new jacket." I know she's smirking, I can't see her face but I know that she is.

"Have fun with your tv, Yin-yang. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" I say as if ignoring her teases, I turn to the door, open it and leave the apartment then closing the door behind me before she gets the chance to respond.

**-x-X-x-**

I knocked on the door to Maka's place, I could still hear Yin's words ringing in my ears. Sure, she was only joking, but it still kinda bothers me, and I really don't know why either. Whatever, I'll just ignore her teasing, I'll relax.

The door opens and reveals a smiling Maka, her green eyes bright as usual.

"Amika! Good you made it!" she greets, beckoning me in. I enter and she closes the door.

"Of course, I did promise." I remind. "Oh and Yin-yang says hi." I add, fallowing her to the main room. As soon as we both come to where the rest are, Blair walks in wearing only a towel.

"Which one of you wants to enjoy a nice hot bath me?" she asks with a wink, the towel dropping. Maka takes up a book and smacks Soul and BlackStar with it as they fall over backwards. She then picks up the towel and shoves it in Blair's direction.

"Go away now!" she hisses, looking away. Blair pouts but takes the towel and walks off. "Alright you two, get your asses up. She's gone." Soul and BlackStar manage to get up.

"You didn't have to hit us, Maka." Soul snaps at her.

"Hey, Kid, you usually end up passing out too. What's up with you recently? You haven't been as perfect as usual either." BlackStar comments before Maka can respond to Soul. I feel eyes burn in to my skin and I shift uncomfortably. Though I'm kinda shocked nobody put two and two together since I am still wearing the jacket.

"Oh so perfect boy got himself a girl!" Soul snorts. "Wow, just...wow. So, Amika, what's so cool about him that you two are together?"

I steal a glance at Kid before turning and looking at Maka. I just want to run away and hide, but no, I need to stop feeling like that, I'm not a scared little weak girl. I am a Raeya, a sword meister who has nearly turned my sword into a Death Scythe, from even just that it's enough to say, well, I'm a badass girl.

"I really don't have to say, Soul. I just like him, my reasons are my business." I reply. "Maka, may I barrow that book?" I give a smirk and she hands it to me. I walk closer to the others around the table. "I can either hit you or you can shut up." that seems to work so I set the book on the table and take a seat next to Kid.

"Oh I like her!" Ragnarok says. I look to him and Crona, who is starring at the ground. I just give a smile.

"Alright, so what are we doing first?" Tsubaki asks. Maka leans on the back of one of the chairs, grinning.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven." she answers. "However, to make it interesting, we're going to do it like this; the two to stay in the closet longest, wins."

"And who's idea was that?" Soul rolls his eyes and Maka shot a glare at him.

"Athena's!" Patty raises her hand, smiling broadly. "It always makes the game more fun!"

"It does," Liz gave a curt nod. "And there are two ways to do it; pairing two people by random, or having them paired up pre-beginning of the game. I suppose there's always the three or four people in the closet way too." she shrugs.

"So we're paired up with somebody and whichever pair stays in the longest wins?" Tsubaki questions and Maka gives a small nod.

"Okay, there are ten people here, so no pair bigger then two. Every one has already been paired up, thanks to Athena herself." Liz says.

"Wait, did she do most everything for this game?" I ask. "Doesn't she have anything better to do then pair people together?" I know who she's paired me with, it's plain and simple, and it is Athena I'm talking about, so I mean, she knows exactly who to put with who.

"Apparently not." Kid sighs. "Knowing her, she never will."

"Well she isn't exactly a student at the academy," Liz reminds. "Anyway, these are the pairings she came up with; Maka and Soul, BlackStar and Tsubaki, Amika and Kid, Crona and Ragnarok, Patty and myself."

"It's mostly meisters and their weapons. She should have made it more interesting." Soul mutters.

"Would you rather be in a closet with BlackStar?" Maka asks him, arching a brow jokingly. "Maybe that annoying sword rat thing, Excaliber."

"I think whoever was put in the same small space with that thing would take his cane and guage out their eyes before committing suicide." BlackStar interrupts. "Then somehow burst into flames." he pauses for a moment. "But let's do bets with this game! Like who will stay in for the most time and the least time, because I bet I can beat you all being the big star I am!"

"Pfft, you can try." I tell him, rolling my eyes. "If you stay in there too long you won't be able to boast about it. Plus, I am totally gonna beat you."

"Yeah 'cause you two will probably end up making out or something." he replies. I cross my arms over my chest.

"And you're saying you and your girlfriend won't? Tsk tsk, that's just plain cruel." I tease with a slight laugh. He gives me a glare like he's trying to shoot daggers out his eyes and at me.

"When you think about it, dark small place, two people, closed door, she makes a point, it's a good place for a couple to make out." Liz agrees. "Sisters however, don't do that. Anywhere. Ever."

"I don't think they would either." Patty says, pointing at Crona and Ragnarok. "Don't they just punch each other?"

"Can we just start so this game can end already?" Soul interrupts. "It could be halfway over by now without all the talking!"

"Yeah, we'll start, geez." Maka says, hitting his shoulder. "Who's ganna go first?" I raise my hand.

"Me and Kid." I look over at Kid. "Sound okay with you?" he gives a nod and smirks.

"Perfectly fine," he says, getting to his feet. I stand up as well and Maka points to a closet near the front door.

"Coat closet, so it might be a bit of a tight fit," she tells me.

"I won't complain," I whisper in reply to her. "I think that's a bit obvious, right?" It's the truth, in a closet for as long as we can last, I really won't complain, I like being close to him, I guess that's just part of the whole feelings thing and being his girlfriend, though. Which I like.

**-x-X-x-**

I knew it, it all went as I thought. Even going first, me and Kid stayed in the longest, and all we really did was talk, about random things at that. Yet it was sweet, and I really did love it. I have to admit though, that there were a few kisses as well.

BlackStar owes me fifty dollars because of a bet. Ends up, he passed out soon after being closed into the closet and pushed Tsubaki into the door, and they both came falling out. Liz and Patty were out when Patty started talking about ghosts, then giraffes or something, which Liz freaked out about and they hurried out. Crona and Ragnarok didn't last long, though that is a given, because Regnarok started beating up on Crona, the poor guy (sometimes I really feel bad for Crona, because he's been through such terrible things) a little after they had gone into the closet, Crona came out saying 'I can't deal with this anymore'. As for Maka and Soul, those two were almost in as long as me and Kid, but Blair came along and opened the closet looking for her jacket and Soul passed out so Maka dragged him out before beating him with her book again.

Though now the party is kinda over, and it's a bit sad that I have to go back to the apartment. Knowing Yin, she'll start ramming me with tons of questions like always.

My phone vibrates and I pull it out of my pocket. A text, from Yin. I open it and read it.

'_Going 2 teh mall wif Athena n Fyre. See u back teh apartment l8ers. make good use of ur time ;D_'

I text a reply quickly.

'_Kk, see u then. hav fun, yin-yang. o n would u pick up my order from Beauty Of Death?_'

I send it and put the phone back into my pocket. A lot of the time, I texted with full sentences, and I don't know why, but Yin got irritated when I did, so for her, I don't anymore.

"Thanks for having me over, Maka. It was fun." I say, looking over to her as I grab my jacket. She gives a small nod.

"Yeah, it was. Glad you could come, Amika, we'll have to do this again sometime, right?" she replies, smiling. I give a nod and head for the door. I exit their place with a small sigh as I close the door.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" I look over to see Kid standing there. Part of me wants to blurt out yes, but part of me wants me to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm used to going home alone, but sure, I'd enjoy that." I manage. I don't know why I suddenly feel so strange. I mean, looking at everything that has happened, he is my boyfriend, but still...I don't know, yet the idea really does appeal to me. A lot.

I let him take me by the hand and lead me down the steps that led to Maka and Soul's apartment. Slowly, we walked down the sidewalk in the direction of my apartment, our hands locked together. It made me smile to think that the things I could only dream of happening less then a week ago, were now really happening and were real.

For the most part it was quiet, and though I wanted to talk with him, even if I had no clue what about, I sort of liked the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence liked I've had in the past, but it was peaceful and calm, enjoyable almost.

My phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket with my free hand. It was another text from Yin. I opened it, my eyes scanning the words.

'_so, how r u and kid doing? having fun n stuffs? cuz u 2 r alone, after all, rite? :D_'

I sigh, texting back, though it's a bit hard with only one hand.

'_YIN! r u like stalking me or sumthing? geez just don't text back rite now, im busy._'

I send it and almost instantly I get a reply.

'_fine, last text, ami. just have fun and be awesome. n im gonna guess u r busy wif him, so yea. byebye. ;P_'

I put my phone back into my pocket. Why the hell did she have to text me? Oh that little...no, I won't get worked up about it, because I can tell that Kid is smirking. Did he see her texts? Goddess please don't let him have seen them.

"You and Yin are good friends, aren't you?" he asks, letting my hand go. Shit, he'd seen them, he had to have seen them. Damned Yin.

"Yeah, we met when I first came to the academy. She's a bit childish sometimes, but it is apart of her charm, or so you could say. Actually, that's how we met. She had been so hyper and friendly, the sugar high helped with that if I remember correctly." I reply. "She's like my best friend though, we don't always get along, but who does?" I shrug. Now I want to ask, and I am going to. "But, I want to ask you something, it's not completely off of the topic though, did you see the texts?"

"I might have," he smirks, turning his head to look at me. "Does she always tease you like that?"

"Most the time, her and your sister have made it a hobby of theirs to tease me about things, sometimes Fyre too. I've grown used to it though, so it doesn't really matter. However, it can get annoying sometimes too. It depends on the subject of the teasing, I guess." I say.

"My sister seems to like to annoy everybody she can," he tells me with a slight laugh. "I honestly wish she'd get her own place to stay, she keeps changing things around so the symmetry is off." I can't help but to laugh at that.

"Sounds like Athena." I give a small nod. "Well, maybe she will. At some point she'll get tired of her and Fyre living with you guys and they'll both move out." I want to add 'though I'd never get tired of living in the same place as you' but I don't, it'd seem a bit weird, or at least I think that it would be.

We're close to my apartment, the street actually, but I don't want the walk to end. Though I have an idea, I could always text Yin and ask her if she minded staying with somebody else until tomorrow, and I could invite Kid to stay for tonight. Yes, if that's alright with her, then I can do it.

I pull out my phone and select the option to text her.

'_do u mind staying sumbody elses place, 2nite?_'

I hit send and in moments I get a reply.

'_i see how it is, but yea, i will. athena says i can stay wif her. good luck, ami ;)_'

I type my reply quickly.

'_thx, just dont wreck teh house, its not hers obviously_'

I slip my phone back into my pocket before taking a deep breath as we near my apartment. I feel kinda nervous, but I really do want to ask it. Gah, I need to just ask, I'm a freaking Reaya, I shouldn't be acting so girlish and stupid!

"Hey, Kid, I had a question for you." I manage. He looks over at me and I feel my face get warm. Shit, I'm blushing. "Would you like to stay over here tonight?" Now I wish I had never said a thing, I can feel my stomach seem to flip. "I mean, uh, if you want. Yin-yang told me she was spending tonight somewhere else so, the house will be a bit empty tonight. And I'm babbling again." I know I just made a fool out of myself. He just slightly laughs.

"Sure," he replies. "I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six - Time Together**

Holy crap, I cannot believe he actually agreed, not even asking where Yin was staying, or did he see those texts too? I just can't believe it, no matter how hard I try. Either way, it's like a freaking dream come true! It's like ever since the Kishin was killed, things actually have been going my way, but I won't complain. I guess it's all just still a bit shocking that I'm got him as a boyfriend. Goddess this is wonderful.

"So, yeah, you can have the couch or the guest room, whatever works best." I say, shutting the door after we enter. "The guest room is the one at the end of the hall. Yin's door is usually locked, so there's not really any confusion, but its the first first door on the left, mine is right across. Oh, and help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Shit, I'm being all nervous and jumpy, I need to calm the freak down and relax.

"You have movies, right?" he asks. I give a nod. "Pick one out and get it set up, Ami. Where's the popcorn?"

"Cabinet above the microwave, chips too. Bowls are in the cabinet nearest to the fridge." I reply, looking at the bookshelf full of movies, scanning the cases. I pick out 'Resident Evil: Extinction' which is one of my favorite movies, I completely blame Yin, since she got me hooked on the series.

I can hear the popcorn popping in the microwave as I put the dvd in the xbox and grab the controller and select to play the movie. The menu appears in moments as the microwave beeps. I turn and see that he's already set a big bowl of popcorn on the table, a bowl of chips and two cans of soda as well. I take a seat on the couch and he comes to sit next to me as I press play on the menu screen.

"You're alright with zombies, right?" I ask. I probably should have asked earlier before starting the movie.

"Yeah," he answers, giving me a sweet smile and putting an arm around my shoulder. I lay my head on his shoulder, smiling softly. Thank the goddess, this is just absolutely perfect.

**-x-X-x-**

I blink my eyes open, the tv has the main menu of 'Resident Evil: Extinction' and the music playing. I can feel Kid's arms still around me, and I snuggle closer to him, sighing happily. Even while sleeping he held me close, he truly is sweet.

Hopefully Yin is still out, because if she came home anytime soon, she'd demand details, she always does. Not only that, but the longer she's gone the longer this can last.

"Comfortable?" I nearly jump at his voice. I look up to see him smiling and he kisses my forehead.

"Actually, I am." I say, which is nothing but the truth. I shift a bit, still leaning my head on his shoulder as he holds me close. "Mmhm, best night ever in my entire life, just so you know. Yes, I am that easy to please." he chuckles.

"Popcorn, zombie slaying and sitting together, I can do that." he tells me.

"Well that's good, because I like this, and I'd like for it to happen again." I respond. "It's nice, you know? Just a bit of sweet romance, some peace and quiet, it's really nice."

"There is something else that would make it better, right?" I sit up and he gives me a smirk. I can feel my heart pound in my chest, goddess, I like the idea, but, now? Yin could be back any moment, and I really don't want her to see that. No, I don't care, it doesn't matter, the only two things that matter right now are myself and Kid.

"I...I like that idea." I reply, my voice soft. It is really only part of the truth, I like the idea, love it even, but I also want it.

He presses his lips to mine, harder than before. I wrap my arms around his neck and he shifts so as to be above me on the couch. He slides his hands down the sides to the hem of my tank top. He then begins to slowly trail them back up bringing my shirt with him. I break the kiss so he can pull it over my head. I pull back so my hands set on his shoulders. He scans my torso, and I can't help but to blush. He sets his hands on her hips and slowly begins sliding then up my bare sides, not breaking eye contact. My grip on his shoulders tighten.

Goddess, it's actually going to happen...

**-x-X-x-**

It's been hours, I think the sun is setting now, but honestly, I'm okay with that, it was utterly amazing, those hours. Thank goddess Yin didn't come home yet, but maybe she knew she not to come home.

I can feel his arms still around me, like when I first woke up earlier this morning, holding my close as if protecting me. I know he's not asleep, but neither of us have said anything for a while now, but that's fine really, I kind of like it.

There were points where I always thought I would wake up and all of this would be some kind of stupid dream, but I've never woken up, it's actually happening. So many times, I've thought it was nothing but fake, something I wanted but would never get, because he's Lord Death's son, that I would never have a chance because he was so...different, and yet, I'm his girlfriend. It's still a bit of a shock, even after a week of it being real, it's so strange to believe. I don't know, I guess I just doubt it, but that doesn't matter, I really do love him.

"Kid," I murmur. He looks down to me and I smile softly at him. "I love you." he hugs me closer.

"I love you as well, Ami." he whispers in reply. I snuggle close to his bare chest, letting my eyes close. Goddess thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven - Soul Link**

Yin never really came home yesterday, and thank the goddess for that. Me and Kid basically spent the whole day cuddling on the couch, not that I'm complaining because I loved it. Though maybe she knew not to come back home just then.

However, she snuck in early this morning, around three, and that's when Kid decided to leave. It was three in the morning on a monday, so yeah, he had to leave, and I was a bit sad to watch him go.

Though I'm okay with it being monday, I do share many classes with Kid, so it's fine. Right now, I'm sitting in Professor Stien's class, biting on my thumb nail. I had a paper do today, and I totally didn't get it done because of Maka's party and the stuff with Kid. I'm screwed, though at least I only had that for homework, and nothing in other classes.

I can hear that Professor Stien is talking, about dissections again I think, but I'm just drawing in my notebook, my mind wandering. I glance down at my paper, looking over the picture I drew, and not even on purpose at that, it's just a simple sketch of me and Kid, guess that alone points to where my thoughts are right now.

"Miss Raeya, are you paying attention?" I look down to see Professor Stien looking straight at me, twisting the screw through his skull. Shit, he's got me.

"Um...no, I wasn't. Sorry Professor." I managed, feeling eyes burn into my skin as I turn faintly pink. I shut my notebook quickly, setting the pencil down.

"Well pay attention this time, you get no other warnings. Next time I might just have you show me what you were drawing, too." he pauses. "After class, I'd like to speak with you as well as your weapon, a few others need to stay as well." I notice him look to Athena and Fyre as well as others.

**-x-X-x-**

The class is over and I'm standing between Athena and Yin, in front of Professor Stien. Also standing here is Fyre, Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Crona and BlackStar. I know something's up.

"You all know how to resinate souls as a team and have done so, however, there is is another technique you can each pull off, even with your own partner, though it can be very difficult." he explains, cranking the screw again like usual. "You each have strong bonds with each other, be that blood, feelings or something else, all depends."

"So like couples, right?" Athena asks. "I've noticed that Fyre packs more a punch with each bullet ever since we got together. Does that have something to do with it?" Professor Stien gives a nod.

"Yes, Athena, it does. Though it doesn't always work that way," he looks to Liz and Patty. "Family usually has a strong bond as well, it's normal, and they can make one another more powerful once they master how to connect their souls."

"Why not teach this to the whole class, we aren't the only ones with relationships." Yin points out. "Or is it because most of us have the strongest bonds?" she looks at me for a second, only a small glance really. He gives another nod.

"Exactly, Miss Desir. You all share stronger bonds then others do, probably because of everything you all have been through." he pauses. "You already heard from Athena that it works well, but that's the weapon and meister link, so some of you need to test out the other links. Go ahead, who would like to try first?" Most of the people standing here with me are meister-weapon pairings, but I know that me and Kid aren't, so maybe...why not put the link to the test?

"I volunteer, Professor." I say. He looks to me, almost with a look of shock but it's gone within a moment. He signals for me to step forward with Yin and we both do. She transforms into a sword and I let the side of the sword blade rest on my shoulder.

"Alright, Miss Raeya, who is your link with?" he questions me. I take a deep breath, already feeling the warmth spread all over my skin, before answering. I look over to Kid for a second.

"The one who loves symmetry, of course." I say, giving a slight smile. Professor Stien beckons Kid, Liz and Patty to come forward and they do, Liz and Patty transforming to their pistol forms.

"This is a bit different from any link between different meisters do to the fact that you are also adding the facts of Liz and Patty are linked by family already and that you two are powerful on your own, being from a long line of strong meisters or being a grim reaper." Professor Stien says. "However, it will work for now as an example. Now, you both start with a soul resonance with your weapons, then let that go father and link with each other."

I close my eyes for a moment, feeling out for Yin's soul. I can feel our souls link and I blink open my eyes, I can tell that the others are all looking at me, but I'm not thinking about that, I have to concentrate on the resonance. I know the next step, Professor Stien doesn't have to say anything. In moments I let my eyes close half way as I feel for Kid's soul, and in mere seconds our souls are both linked together. I can feel the power seem to flow through my body, and I've never felt anything like this, it's so...strange yet amazing.

Suddenly it feels as if something hit me and I fall backward, Yin tumbling from my hands, all my concentration left. I squeal and get back to my feet, Yin is already back into her human form.

"What the hell?" I mutter. "That hurt." I touch my aching forehead then look at my hand; blood. Yin looks at me, and lifts up my bang, a long deep cut runs along my forehead.

"Ami...what happened?" she asks. "It was going well...why did you fall?" I give a shrug.

"She was over powered." Athena interrupts. "As reapers, it's easy to over power other souls with our own. I've done it many times with Fyre. It takes a while to get self control, less time with our own meister or weapon." she pauses and looks to her brother. "Nice going, you just overpowered you girlfriend's soul. That's a first, isn't it?" Liz and Patty turn back into their human forms and stand to the side as Kid comes over to me.

"Sorry, I thought I had already figured out how to keep that from happening." he apologizes.

"It's fine," I assure. "So don't worry." I lean and kiss his lips lightly. "I'm fine, so just leave it be. It's not like it'll kill me or anything." I give him a smile and he returns it.

"Why don't you rest, Miss Raeya." Professor Stien suggests. "You can all go home, in fact. We'll continue tomorrow." he adds, turning and walking for the door. Yin leans over to me while the others are heading out.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit, so I won't be home. Athena and Fyre already talked Liz and Patty into coming too. So you have those two options. Take them, and use your time wisely, even if you are a bit bloody." she pauses. "You guys had a good time last time I was out, so do something fun again. Good luck." she hurries off to catch up with Athena and Fyre. I sigh and head for the door to catch Kid before he leaves but he grabs my wrist.

"Would like any help getting home?" he asks. "I offer my help. I really am sorry, Ami." I give a small nod.

"Yes, please." I say. "And like I said, it's fine, I'm alright." He looks at me with a worried look in his golden eyes, the color I really do like.

"If you say so," he replies, lifting a hand to lift my hair and check my forehead. "Would you rather go to your apartment or my house? They are the same distance away, after all." I let the thought of going to his house bounce around in my mind for a moment.

"If you don't mind, your place. I don't think Yin's cleaned up the apartment after this morning." I tell him. Which is true, Yin made a mess this morning before school because she couldn't find one of her shoes.

He just nods and lets me lean on his shoulder, leading me out of the class room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight - Shinigami's Home and Interruptions**

He leads me to his house, or well mansion, and inside, closing the door behind him before turning to me and using one of his hands to move the hair from my face. It's like the tenth time he's checked the wound wince we left, though for some reason I don't mind.

"The blood stopped now," he informs me. "You sure you're all right?" I give a nod as he lowers his hand and my bangs fall back into place.

"I'm fine, quit worrying. And on the bright side, it's a symmetrical wound." I joke, slightly laughing. He just looks at me with a serious gaze.

"Symmetrical or not, I hurt you. I'm sorry." he apologizes, sighing. "I really am, Ami."

"I know, I know, you've told me about a thousand times now." I lean closer to him, smiling slightly and kisses him on the lips lightly. "Now, I told you to stop worrying. A bit of rest and I'll be all healed. This one mistake changes nothing, and Id like to try the technique again tomorrow."

"You sure, I don't want to hurt you..." he trails off.

"I'm dating a reaper, right? I'm not afraid of a few wounds and some pain, because it is completely worth it. I love you." I reply.

"And I love you as well." he kisses me, pulling me closer to him, hugging me tightly before leaning his had back. I smile happily.

"Now then, where's the bedroom?" I ask him. He lets me go but keeps hold of my hand, leading me up the stairs of his large mansion.

**-x-X-x-**

So warm, the sound of his heart is so calming, I can hear it even through the thick fabric of his shirt. He has one arm around me as I sit up against his chest, okay maybe it's laying but either way.

Then, breaking all the peace and romance, there's a knock on the door.

"Kiddo, you in there?" It's Athena's voice, I know it is.

"Shit!" I whisper. Why did she have to just come and ruin everything?

"Go away Athena!" Kid yells at her. I can hear her giggling.

"Ooh la la! I know Amika's in there too! So how's it going, you two? Have you done-" but she was cut off.

"Hey 'Thena, the movie is ready!" Fyre's voice this time.

"Damn it," Athena groans before I hear her walk off. I sigh and relax. Thank goddess she didn't open the door, I don't want to deal with her right now.

"You relize she'll bombard us both with questions later, right?" Kid asks, running a hand through my hair. I smile.

"Yeah, Yin too. We have a few options; ignore them, stay locked in the room for a while, hide in the closet, face them, or run off." I suggest jokingly. He chuckles.

"I like second and third options." he tells me. I give a small nod in agreement before letting silence reclaim the room. But, like always, it was interrupted, though this time it was my phone. I look to the desk where I had set it and push myself up with a sigh. Picking it up I answer it.

"Sister!" the girl on the other end squealed. Shit.

"Kyoko?" I ask. "Why are you calling me right now?" She giggles before answering.

"Well I'm hanging out at your place, sis. It's nice." she replies. "Oh, but mom and dad said it was time for me to attend DWMA so that's why I'm here. And, you will never guess who came with me to visit you!" I nearly drop the phone.

"Shit." I mutter. "Are you serious? They came with you?"

"Yep yep, and they are having a good time talking with your weapon partner." she tells me. "Why? Have you done something bad, sis? Murder? Theft? Got a boyfriend?" she giggles again before continuing. "Anyhow, see you when you get home, might wanna hurry." then the line goes dead and I close my phone, setting it back on the desk before turning back to Kid.

"Before you ask, Kyoko is my younger sister." I explain. "And apparently she'll be attending the DWMA now. What's worse is my parents came with her, for a 'visit' I guess." I sigh as he gets up and walks over to me.

"Why do you think it'll be bad?" he questions, looking at me curiously.

"Well, Kyoko is a big mouthed brat who likes to share my secrets and others' but not her own. As for my dad, he is very...against me having a relationship ever since he knew how my last ended. It's a long story,"

"I'm sure things will go fine," he assures. My phone beeps and I pick t up again, it's a text message from Kyoko.

'_Hey, just so you know, mom says we're gonna go out for dinner tonight, and it's your choice where at. So pick and reply, sis, be quick to get home too._'

"Would you like to come to dinner tonight, Kid?" I ask him. "It's a bit of a family dinner for me, but if you don't mind, I'd like you to come."

"Sure, I'll come." he says with a slight nod. I type a quick reply.

'_Kk_ _Im bringing a friend of mine, tell mom tht. Will b home ASAP. l8ers._'

I slip the phone in my pocket with a small smile, a family meal that will more then likely suck, at the least I can enjoy time with Kid. Unless they ruin it.

"So, okay, I'll have to get ready at my place, I guess I'll meet you there, sound good?" I tell him. He gives me a light kiss.

"Sounds fine," he replies as I turn and head for the door, fixing my outfit. If I walked out of the room without fixing my clothes and hair, Athena would question me, and if I got home like that, my parents would probably have a fit.

I close the door and head for the stairs to leave. Even if the night turns out to be good, it's going to be a very long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine - Family Complications and Truth**

As soon as I walk in the door, Kyoko tackle hugs me, squeezing me tightly. Mom and Dad are sitting in the living room on the couch next to one another, and talking with Yin none the less.

"Amica Mea!" my mom greets, smiling before getting to her feet. Kyoko lets me go and my mom hugs me tightly. When she releases me my father is standing in front of me too, smiling like he always does.

"So, where do you want to go for dinner, Amica Mea?" my dad asks. I thought about the answer a lot on my trip home, but I still don't know really.

"Well, I'd like to go to, um..." I trail off. "That restaurant that serves those little chocolate cake things." I finally decide. Kyoko giggles slightly behind me.

"So, when is your 'friend' going to show up, sis?" she snickers, Yin laughs from where she sits drinking a thing of soda. I don't answer her, instead I just begin walking in the direction of my room.

"I need to go get ready, be out in a few," I say, opening my bedroom door and entering my room, closing the door behind me. I lock the door, listening for the click, before slipping off my shoes and beginning to strip off my tank top and jeans. I slide open my closet and look through it, pulling out my best pair of dark jeans as well as a dark red tank top with Kid's jacket he gave me.

I slip on the tank top and jeans then put on the jacket and look for my boots. Putting them on I zip them up, grab my phone out of the pocket of my other jeans as well as my wallet before turning to the door to leave. I unlock it and open it, exiting my room and shutting the door behind me again. I make my way back to the living room, only to see Yin and Kyoko teasing Kid, who looks incredibly hot.

"I knew she would invite you! Ami is a readable as an open book sometimes, especially when she says 'friend' you know?" Yin laughs, Kyoko just nods her agreement.

"You do know she's standing right there," Kid points out. Yin looks over to me, her jaw falling.

"And of course you know I don't mean anything I said. Sorry, Ami." she lies nervously. I roll my eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Well I'm ready, let's go." I say quickly. My mom gives me a look, seeming to know that Kid is not just a friend. Goddess help me.

"Yes, let's." Kyoko agrees. Yin slips over to me, smirking.

"You know I'm coming with, right?" she whispers. "Your little sister invited me along. She's quite adorable." I glance sideways at her.

"You are not allowed to mention my relationship," I reply softly. "If you do, I will hurt you so very badly." She doesn't seem bothered by my threat, instead she just rolls her eyes and slips off, heading for the door with my sister. This is going to be a long, long night indeed.

**-x-X-x-**

"I haven't had anything close to a meal like this in ages." I say, taking a bit of my steak. It's true, I haven't eaten with my parents and sister in years, and it's not going all that bad yet.

"Well it never looked as if you missed big meals, Ami. You know, being so busy lately." she smirks. Kyoko laughs.

"Sis has a boyfriend!" she giggles, taking a gulp of her soda.

"Kyoko, Yin don't bring it up!" I growl at her. I know that I'm starting to blush, I'm trying hard not to, but I am. Shit, shit, shit.

"Aw, how cute!" my mother coos from across the table, smiling. My dad's eyes narrow before he says anything to me. I am so very screwed now.

"So who is it?" he asks me, his voice nearly a snarl. I don't reply. "Amika Mei Raeya, answer me!" he snaps after a moment. Mom puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, but she fails.

"Why?" I ask softly. He looks at me angrily still. "Why, dad? What if I don't want to say? It's not as if I'm scared to say who, because I'm not, he is amazing in fact and I am happy to say it, but every time I'm in a good relationship you go and scare them off, threatening to kill them, and I'm sick of it. It's needs to stop!"

"Yes, because ever since Ikiwa, you know I worry!" he glares at me. I take another bite of my food, calmly, before responding.

"Ikiwa was a bastard, and I know that, and I've learned from my mistake of trusting people too quickly. But this one, I know...I know he won't ever hurt me like that! In fact, I'll even admit this, which you know admitting things has always been difficult for me, I would enjoy to spend the rest of damned life with him by me, because he means that much to me!" I steal a glance at Kid, it's good he's not stepping in yet.

"Prove it? Who is it? How the hell do you know what the future holds for you and whoever this boy is? Tell me, Amika, prove me wrong. I bet you, your just being toyed with again, just like with Ikiwa!" he snarls. At that, Kid stands up, his golden eyes gleaming in the dim light of the restaurant.

"Shut up," he says, looking at my dad. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"And who the hell are you to say such a thing?" my dad questions. Kid just narrows his eyes.

"Death the Kid, your daughter's boyfriend." he answers simply. "I will tell you right now, you are wrong. I would never hurt her, I will do anything for her in fact. She is an amazing girl that deserves better then she has gotten. If I could, I would gladly make it so she never had to deal with pain again, I would take it myself if it meant she was all right." he says. "Do not for even a second think that I would hurt her at all, because I won't. I love her with all my heart and soul, she is absolutely perfect."

"Sit down, boy." my dad tells him. "I get it. I was wrong to say that. I suppose I'll just have to let Amika live her life the way she wants to." he looks to me. "I'm sorry, to you both." Kid takes a seat again and I feel myself smile.

"Thank you dad." I reply. "I'm glad you finally accept my decisions for my life." With that out of the way, maybe the rest of the night will go smoothly.

**-x-X-x-**

"Sis, can me, Tanaka and Takeshi stay with you? It's only for tonight." Kyoko grins, hugging me as mom and dad take care of paying for dinner.

"No," I reply simply. She pouts. "Kyoko, I don't have room for three more people in my apartment, and plus, you annoy me." She lets me go and turns around, crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'll just stay with mom and dad tonight." she pauses. "Well, whatever." Mom and dad turn around when they finish paying and take turn giving me a hug.

"We'll see you again tomorrow, Amica Mea," my mom says. Great, another day of family shit. I fake a smile in response then turn and head for the door. Yin is busy talking with Kyoko, so it's the perfect time to slip away from her before home. I look over to Kid for a moment and signal him to fallow me, which he does. As soon as we're a little ways away from the restaurant I speak.

"Earlier, my dad brought up the name 'Ikiwa' and I'm guessing you're wondering about that." I sigh. I'm going to have to explain things, no matter how much I would rather just bury the past.

"I'd be lying is I said I wasn't, but I understand if you don't want to talk about it." he replies. Goddess he's not exactly making this easy, now is he?

"Well I think you should know." I say, taking the deep breath. "It was a few years ago, after a mission that I had gotten and gone through a tough beating, so Lord Death told me and Yin to take some time off. Over this vacation, I met him. He seemed so kind and sweet, told me he cared for me, but little did I know it was all an act. He toyed with me, manipulated and used me. After we dated for a few months he became...abusive. Of course I fought back, and tried to leave, but every single time I tried to leave, he threatened to kill me. Finally I went to my parents, and my dad beat the shit out of him, and he left me alone. I haven't seen him since, which quite frankly, I'm happy about."

"Ami...I'm sorry you had to go through that." he whispers, taking one of my hands in his. I sigh with a slight shrug.

"The past is the past, I shouldn't have trusted him, I was stupid. It's over with, done, and plus, now I have you." I smile, because it's true, I don't give a shit about what happened in the past anymore, I'll gladly leave it behind, because I know the future will be better, so much better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten - New Students and a Horrid Reunion**

School is boring today, but finally, I've got a new class, which is strictly for meisters who have blade partners, or at least most the time is. I think the teachers name is Mifune, which if I remember correctly, was a bodyguard who worked for Arachnophobia. I've met him briefly, and a little witch girl he protects, Angela. Though she is a witch, Lord Death has said nobody is to attack her.

I yawn, stretching back in my seat. There are quite a few new people in class today, besides my sister and her two weapon partners, and this one guy, Haruhi. He's so quiet, and I think he's starring at Liz, but he seems nice. It's been said that another two will be joining in the next week or two, and Fyre said it's her little sister, Luna, and Luna's meister.

The bell pulls me from my thoughts, now off to my sword class. I get up, grabbing my books and heading down the steps. I exit the classroom and turn for where my next class it. Then I see him, and I really wish I hadn't. I freeze in my tracks, my eyes wide, the books drop from my hand.

"Hey, you alright Amika?" Athena asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You look like you just saw a ghost. What's up? Was my brother an idiot again or something?"

"N-no, I just...i-it's..." I manage, trailing off. He's looking at me, there's no mistake, it's Ikiwa. He walks closer and all I want to do is run away. Goddess why?

"Hello, Amika. Long time no see." he says, narrowing his eyes at me. Athena looks from him to me, clearly confused.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard! I don't want to talk to you. You've caused me nothing but pain!" I snap angrily. "Just leave me alone!"

"Amika, what did this guy do to make you this upset?" Athena questions. "I've never seen you like this."

"It's a long story," I tell her, not looking away from Ikiwa. "Why can't you learn your lesson? I have somebody who actually cares about me, Ikiwa, unlike you! You just wanted me as a damned toy, I won't put up with it anymore!"

"And who is that?" he asks, rolling his eyes. I can tell Athena is about to speak but she doesn't get the chance.

"Me." I glance sideways and see Kid walking over. He's glaring at Ikiwa, like trying to kill him with his eyes. "You heard her, leave her alone. If you don't, I will kill you."

"And who does that make you?" Ikiwa laughs.

"He's Death the Kid, I'm Athena Artemis Death, the children of Lord Death himself. I'd advise you to lay off, douche bag, because you mess with her, and you'll have the most powerful weapons and meisters kicking your ass all over the DWMA and the rest of Death City." Athena interrupts. "In fact, the very meisters and weapons who took down the kishin would be willing to kick your sorry ass at the drop of a hat, just one word, and it's done."

"Just try," Ikiwa challenges. Athena looks over her shoulder.

"Oi, Fyre, you ready to kick his ass?" she asks, smiling evilly.

"I will happily," Fyre replies with a smirk.

"We're ready if you need us, Kid!" Patty calls, grinning and Liz nods in agreement.

"Ami, I'll help you fight this guy so you can get the revenge you need." I can hear Yin from behind me. "I heard some what of what you said last night, and I won't let this son of a bitch get away knowing he hurt my best friend and meister!" I can tell my other friends have looked over to see what's happening, I smirk before saying anything.

"Ikiwa, I'm not afraid of you anymore. I have the most amazing friends, all of them will help me kick your sorry stupid ass. So you know what? Fight all of us or leave me the hell alone. This once, I'll give you the choice you never gave me!" I snarl. He just laughs.

"Fine, I'll go, but this isn't over you little bitch. Not by a long shot." with that he walks away. I turn and look at everybody.

"Thanks guy, I appriciate the help." I smile happily. I truly do have the best friends a person could ask for.

"Hey, it's no problem. Anything for a friend." Athena grins and Yin does as well. "Plus, he's a creep, like, I can tell. His soul looks really effed up, creepier then Stien." I laugh.

"I'm going to kill him for what he did." Kid mutters, putting an arm around my shoulder. I glance at him with a smirk.

"And once you do, Death Cannon his stupid corpse." I tell him. "I would love to see him dead, as long as I get to kick his ass too. I hate that he toyed with me in the past, I will get back at him, I swear it."

"You'll let me help you, right Ami?" Yin asks. I give her a nod.

"Well, we can all plan this later, we should probably get to class." I point out. "Let's get going for our sword class, Yin-yang." before Kid lets me go, he gives me a quick kiss before heading in the direction of the Death Room. Me and Yin head for where our class with Mifune is, and honestly, I can't wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven - Another Try**

Professor Stien is keeping us after school today, but this time we're not in the classroom, but out in the woods area near the school. I'm tired from my class with Mifune still, but I know I'm stronger then before even with just the one class. Angela is adorable too, she's so cute, but she really has something against BlackStar it seems.

But I'll need to focus on the task ahead of me; linking souls with Kid. To be honest, my head still hurts today, but like I give a shit about that, I know I can do it.

"Miss Raeya, are you all right to try again today?" the professor asks. I give a curt nod.

"Of course, and this time, there is no failing, I promise." I tell him. He gives me a look, but seems to take my word. Me and Yin step forward, in moments she's in weapon form. Kid, Liz and Patty step forward too, the two girls instantly transforms into their pistol form.

I blink, letting my soul expand and link with Yin's in a resonance. I can feel our souls, like so many times before. I can tell that the others are all looking at me, but I'm not thinking about that, because I cannot get distracted, I really have to concentrate on the resonance like before. In moments I let my eyes close half way as I feel for Kid's soul, and in mere seconds our souls are both linked together, even quicker then last time too. I can feel the power seem to flow through my body, it still feels utterly amazing.

My eyes snap open, nothing it pushing me away, nothing is overpowering me this time. Yes! I know he's looking at me and I smile. So much power...the professor was dead right, a link like this...damn, it's like I could take out a witch in this state.

"Good, now keep it up you two," Professor Stien instructs. "If you both keep it at this rate, you might even be able to be more powerful then all nine Death Scythes at once." My jaw drops. Seriously? Stronger then all nine Death Scythes, like Maka's father and my mom and all the others! And we're only two people, though I guess with my ancestry and being a Raeya, plus he is a Shinigami of course, that increases our power ten fold at least.

"Ami! I have an idea. Okay, I was reading something, and I came across this new technique. Soul Hunter, it's past even Soul Assassin. If we try it while like this, well...wanna?" Yin asks, but not aloud, it's like speaking through our minds I suppose. I look to the sword in my hands, trying to concentrate and reply.

"Wait a second, you read?" I tease her. She just huffs in reply but I can tell she grinning.

"Hey, Ami's symmetrical boy toy, what's the next stage of that Death Cannon thing you and the girls do? Or is that as powerful as it gets?" Yin questions jokingly. Patty giggles. Shit! I hadn't even relized she could talk to them...but that means I can too! Wow, I feel stupid now...

"Strongest thing I've seen was when he was passed out," Liz says. "The Kishin called it something along the lines of well, 'The Lines of Sanzu' but again, he was passed out."

"Try it without passing out then! I wanna see if we call all push this power to everything we've got!" Yin squeals. "Come on! How about, meisters?"

"I suppose." I say, sighing slightly. I have to idea of what the hell is going to happen, but hey, what's the worst any of us will lose? Okay...maybe losing a limb, or something but, I won't think about that.

"If you girls are going to, I might as well, so fine." Kid sighs. I just now thought how weird it is that he's the only guy...probably a bit awkward being surrounded by so many girls. Whoops.

"What are they planning..?" I hear Professor Stien mutter. I smirk, this is going to be one hell of a show.

Resonances and links are stable enough, so, time to begin. Damn, I wish I could watch this from another point of veiw...though maybe I could. However, I've never tried watching and fighting, I think I might.

"Soul Hunter!" Yin howls. "Best move for only the best sword meisters!" she grins and I can feel as the blade enlarges, lightening and flames seeming to surge all around it, it's something I've only ever heard of happening, raw power at that.

I watch, my resonance power is done, so what about theirs...I look to them, Liz and Patty go from their Death Cannon look of two identical silver cannons to larger golden ones, utterly perfect, and the stripes in Kid's hair connect, his eyes glowing bright blue. Yeah, I remember seeing this in my mind's eyes once before, the Kishin fight. Damn.

As soon as everything finishes and we're both at top power, it's over.

"Alright you two, you can stop showing off." Stien tells us both. My concentration is totally lost now. I look around, did something happen?

"How are you that powerful? I was supposed to surpass god, but...I...HOW?" BlackStar questions me angrily as Yin transforms into her human form. "Why are you so powerful?"

"I'm a Raeya partnered with the best sword with an amazing boyfriend, I think that says it all, BlackStar." I reply simply, smirking, before turning to Professor Stien. "So, how was it?"

"Amazing, and very powerful. Unlike anything I've seen in years actually." he says, I can't help but to smile happily. "However, before you get too happy, you might want to go help him out." I look over to Kid, Liz and Patty.

"My hair was perfectly symmetrical! Why must it not be now? It's not fair! I am a waste!" Kid cries. Of course, he's on the ground, like usual when asymmetrical things happen. Liz is trying to help him but Patty just giggles. I sigh and go over, kneeling on the ground beside him.

"Aw come on, why don't I go buy some white dye, we'll dye the stripes in. Sound okay?" I suggest. He looks up to me.

"Yes." he agrees with a nod. I lean down and give him a kiss.

"Good, then's let's go." I smile and help him up before we walk off, nobody daring to stop either of us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve - Time to Study**

As soon as I get home, I fall over onto the couch. Goddess I'm tired. The store was out of both dye and paint, so of course that caused trouble. I ended up dragging him all the way to his house after he passed out, however, I did buy white tape and used that after he passed out, so hopefully that'll work.

At least it's quiet, Yin must be out then, because when she's home, it's almost never quiet. But, I spoke to soon.

The door slams open.

"Sis! You here?" Kyoko yells. I sit up on the couch, glaring at her angrily but she just rolls her eyes. "Oh, good. Well guess what!" she pounces on me before I can reply. "I ran into your friend's sister, that girl Fyre, her little sister Luna. Man, Luna is so smart too! She'll probably ace the exam next week!"

"Wait..what exam?" I ask, blinking. She huffs and gets off me.

"Weren't you listening in class? Professor S said the 'Super Written Exam' or whatever is next week! Like on Wednesday or something." she laughs. "And people say I don't listen! Pfft, ha!" Shit. That's next week! I completely forgot, and now I feel utterly stupid.

"Get out of my apartment, Kyoko. I have things to do now!" I tell her. "I have got to study now, this next week, I have got to freaking study my ass off!" she just pouts but heads for the door without another word. It closes behind her and I dash for my room, locking the door behind me and reaching for my textbooks. It is going to be a long week.

**-x-X-x-**

I groan, shutting one of my books. I've stayed up until five in the morning just studying, at least I have no school today since it's Saturday. I can hear Yin playing on our xbox in the living room, a shooter probably, but then again, she isn't one to study for exams.

I sigh, letting my face hit the desk with yet another groan. I hate having to study by myself, it sucks so much.

My phone goes off and I look at it.

'_Hey, was wondering, did you put the tape in my hair?_'

I laugh, picking my head up off the desk, before replying.

'_Yea, I did. They were out of dye and paint so I bought tape after you passed out. ^^ _'

I send in in moments get a reply.

'_Thanks, Ami,_'

I can't help to smile as I type my reply.

'_No prob. O, I wanted 2 ask, u want 2 study 4 teh exam next week? Figured it would b good to study 2gether cuz...just cuz._'

I send with a slight sigh. Right, and this will probably just distract me from studying but whatever, I always study alone, time for a change.

'_Sure, though I'll come over there, Athena decided it'd be a good idea to, uh...do stuff. I've been looking for a reason to get out of the house. See in you in a few._'

Of course, it's early in the morning, and Athena is with Fyre, typical. Though, I have to laugh a bit, because it is expected since it's Athena.

'_See ya in a bit ^^_'

I set the phone down, leaning my head back and letting my eyes shut. I am totally not getting any sleep tonight, or well, maybe I might.

**-x-X-x-**

"I was curious, with the last exam, what the hell happened? I mean, I can remember the scores and that day, who couldn't really, but why exactly did you pass out and get a zero?" I ask. We've been studying for an hour now, and I really couldn't help asking.

"Oh, that. Well, I couldn't get the 'K' in my name to look right and I ripped the paper." he admits and I hold back a laugh.

"I know of a way to fix that, you know. A stamp. Either that or wait to write your name until after you answer the questions, that was you at least get it done. Oh! You could always just put part of your name too, instead of all of it." I tell him.

"I'll have to do that this time, yeah." he gives me a small smile.

"All right, well, let's take a break from all the studying, let's do something else." I reply. He smirks before answering.

"Oh? Have any ideas then?" he teases. I return a smirk, and he knows exactly what my answer is.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Thirteen - The Exam and the Phone**

For the last week I've been studying with Kid, and we covered everything, plus a few other subjects that were extra. But today is the exam, and honestly, I know that I'll pass it easily.

"All right, well, since my father is holding a staff meeting right now, I and my partner will be supervising this test." Athena greets, walking into the classroom. Fyre walks in behind her, and she looks utterly professor like today, unlike Athena.

"Both exam papers are already in front of you, and you have an hour to finish them both." Fyre instructs. "Get set and begin!"

I look down at the papers in front of me, this is going to be easy, just like last time. I can easily score with in the top three again, piece of cake.

**-x-X-x-**

Last year is basically a repeat for a lot of people, others, not so much. I finished quickly and even checked it over before time was up, so I was able to see what was going on around the room.

Patty made another giraffe, though it looks even better then the one she made last year. Kyoko was messing around of course, but knowing her, I expected that. BlackStar wasn't hung up on the black board this time all beaten and bloody, so must mean he didn't try to steal the exam like an idiot. Though what I am happy about is that this time, Kid didn't pass out and fail, which is really good, I'm guess he missed a few on purpose though, so he'd get a score of eighty eight.

Interesting thing is, is that Ikiwa cheated this year and Soul didn't. Ikiwa is a bastard and I'd love for him to just drop dead but I found it funny when Athena took away not only his phone but also made him get up from his exam and go into the bathroom to wash off the answers he had written on himself, I nearly bursted out laughing! A son of a bitch gets what he deserves, right?

Now, I can't wait for the results to be posted, I know I passed it, maybe even aced the damn thing.

"Amika," I turn to see Athena standing there. "I wanted to give you this, I went through it since I was curious while Fyre finished supervising the exam, you might wanna see what's on it." she held out a phone. "That bastard is planning something, so we need to watch our asses."

"All right." I reply with a curt nod, taking the phone and slipping it into my pocket. If Athena is this serious about it, something's totally up, so I have to check it.

"Well I guess I'll be off. Promised Fyre we'd finish grading by the end of the day so the scores will be up ASAP." she grins before spinning around and walking off. I sigh, thinking of the phone. I'll check it out after school, for now, I have another class to go to.

**-x-X-x-**

Class with Mifune was awesome like always, a sword only class is like a dream come true for me, and he's super nice. It's also funny to watch Angela torture BlackStar too, I mean, the boy to surpass god is being torture by a little witch girl, has the rest of the class in hysterics.

Now, I just need to check the exam scores then I can go home, and of course check out the phone.

I scan the paper pinned up with all the scores, searching for my name. As soon as I find it my jaw drops. I aced it. My name is second after Maka's, we both got a perfect score. I look at the other scores, laughing when I see Kid's perfect eighty eight. However, once I notice Kyoko's...mom and dad are not going to be happy with her, not one bit. And Yin did pretty well for not studying and playing shooter games on the xbox.

I turn to leave for home, pulling Ikiwa's phone from my pocket as I walk. I flip it open and begin to search through it. As soon as I find something, it's password protected. Of course. Well I know him well enough to hack this. I type in the word 'insane' and it works, figures, he used to go on about how people said he was insane, and honestly, he is. If he ate human souls he'd rank up there with the Kishin, and I'm dead serious.

I sift through it, random notes and files, crap like that. Then, I come to something interesting, and involving me.

By now I'm out of the academy and walking down the steps as I open it and read through it.

'_That bitch Amika will pay, nobody leaves me without paying the price. Now she has the other guy, Lord Death's son, what a rich moron. All I have to do is toy with her more, manipulate her away from him, as well as her weapon partner. If I do that, then I'll be the winner in this little game. I just have to wait for the right moment, and that bitch is gonna pay._'

I shut the phone, slipping it into my pocket, my pace getting faster until I'm running for my apartment. It only seems like moments until I get there and I pound a fist on the door. Yin opens it, looking at me with an almost blank stare.

"Ami, something wrong?" she asks. I look at her, my eyes narrowed.

"I want you to invite the others over quickly. We need to discuss how to beat the shit out of Ikiwa. Athena was right, he has something planned, but I will deal with him before he gets the chance to act, I swear it." I reply, slightly growling.

"Get your ass in here then. I'll call them, then we'll deal with this once and for all." she says, signaling me in. I enter and the door slams shut behind me. This is going to end, and it will end soon.

***A/N: These are the scores...Maka Albarn - 100 (of course)  
>Amika Raeya - 100<br>Haruhi Izayu - 97  
>Lune Icia - 95 (Fyre helped her with study techniques)<br>Chiyako Heike Tamashi - 94  
>Tsubaki - 89<br>Death the Kid - 88 (the perfect score! he missed a few on purpose)  
>Yin Desir - 74 (shocking, right?)<br>Soul Eater Evans - 60 (Maka helped and made him study)  
>Tanaka Kimaru - 55<br>Takeshi Kimaru - 54  
>Kyoko Raeya - 52 (he parents are disappoint)<br>Liz Thompson - 41 (another three days of "studying")  
>Patty Thompson - 3 (she made another giraffe)<strong>

**Crona - 1 (he couldn't deal with the exam)**

**BlackStar - 1 (his name)**

**Ikiwa Nagata - 0***


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Fourteen - Plan and Battle**

"You do relize mom and dad are still in the city, right?" Kyoko asks, dangling her head over the arm of the couch. She was one of the first to show, a few others Yin couldn't get a hold off, so only a few are gonna come, but that all I need.

"Yeah, I know, and I am going to spend some time with them, but I have to deal with this first." I reply.

"That's not what I meant." Kyoko rolls her eyes, sitting up. "If you end up nearly killing him, it's your fault. And you know what they'll do to you. Though...if Kid kills him, it solves a ton of problems!"

"That's not up to me, moron. I'd prefer not to have anybody take any body's life. It doesn't need to go that far and you know that." I remind her. There's a knock on the door and Yin jumps up, dashing for the door and opening it quickly.

"So, find what I was talking about?" Athena asks, entering the apartment. I give a nod in reply and she smirks.

"Good, now we can go kick his sorry ass. Me and Fyre are at your service, Amika. No matter what you need."

"That goes for us too." Liz chides. "Usually I'd let him say because it is you, but your a good friend, so I'm in."

"Me too!" Patty agrees with a curt nod, her hat nearly flying off. Kid steps towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Say the word, and he's dead." he tells me. I smile slightly. I don't need an army, I have the best friends a girl could ask for.

"Well you know, have fun, because I need to head out and talk to mom and dad." Kyoko gets to her feet. "They'll have to be distracted in case you guys blow up the city, so that's why I'm going." she heads for the door but pauses and looks over her shoulder at me, grinning. "Give him a punch for me, big sis." she says before leaving. It's silent for a moment and I take a deep breath.

"What's the plan?" Yin inquires. "We need something, right?"

"Well Ikiwa usually fights alone, so there's no worry about that. He's a meisterless weapon really, but not very powerful because of that, and because of the fact, well, he's a lazy dumb ass. So, it'll be easy." I explain. "Yin, me and you can distract his attention while Athena and Kid shoot at him. What'll be best is to use soul resonance powers, because it won't only win against him, but also will hurt him, which is going to make things fun." I pause for a moment. "So, that's my plan. Simple or stupid?"

"I like it. Lotsa blowing shit up." Athena grins. Fyre gives a sigh to her meister's reaction but gives me a thumbs up.

"It's good," Liz says, Patty giving an agreeing nod and grin.

"I'd say it's perfect. However, I'd like to suggest adding something; you and Yin finish off the fight. After what you told me about what happened with him, it's only right you get the final blow." Kid suggests.

"Thank you, Kid." I manage. Yin leans on my shoulder with a smirk.

"Don't forget the punch for your little sister." she reminds me before continuing. "And this, this is gonna be fun." she laughs like the baddies in those movies, but without the cough. "So, how about we get started?"

"Hell yes." I give a curt nod. I'm finally ready to fight back at him, I hate myself for not doing it sooner, but now I have friends to help me out with this damn fight. It's going to be a good fight, and I'm going to enjoy it.

**-x-X-x-**

I know exactly where Ikiwa will be. Knowing him as well as I do, he likes the slums of cities, either that, or to go pick fights with others. Also, knowing the fact of how much BlackStar likes to fight, it means they'll be fighting now or soon. But one of the things I ran across on the phone said they were fighting today, the DWMA courtyard as three in the afternoon. Easy find, easy kill.

The others fallow me up the stairs and the first thing I see is the fight between the guy I hate more then anything and the guy that annoys me.

"Oi! BlackStar, back away!" I yell, my hands tightening into fists. He looks over to me with a glare.

"Hell no!" he hisses. And then he goes flying into the wall of the DWMA as Ikiwa slams into him, his arm an axe blade. Tsubaki transforms from her enchanted sword mode and is busy fussing over her meister.

"Thank you, Amika. You provided the perfect distraction I needed." Ikiwa says to me. I roll my eyes.

"Bullshit. Now shut up and fight me." I snarl, Yin transforms into a katana like usual and I hold the hilt tight in my hands. Fyre, Liz and Patty also transform to their pistol forms, I can tell because I know them and their meisters that well.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Ikiwa laughs, his tone cruel and horrid. Then he's cut off as a three bullets hit him; one in the shoulder, one in the stomach and one near the neck.

"Never speak to her like that. She is more powerful then a dumb ass douche bag like you!" Athena snaps. "She ranks up with a shinigami even!"

"Right. So you're an idiot too?" Ikiwa tilts his head side ways, cracking his neck. "Interesting." Two more shots hit him, this time in the forearm and above his ear.

"I'll wipe that look off your face before I kill you. I'm feeling that nice today." Kid growls, taking another shot. This time, Ikiwa blocks it with his axe arm.

"Ami, let's make a move." Yin instructs. I tilt the blade of the sword in the direction of Ikiwa, the metal glinting in the light, and I smirk.

"I'll be nice. I won't torture you like you did to me. I'll make your death quick but still painful!" I scream. "Soul resonance!" Mine and Yin's souls link faster then ever before and the blade now marks our move as Soul Hunter. I sprint forward, striking at him but he blocks my blows with his arm before striking back.

"Brother, how about we use an air strike?" I hear Athena suggest. "It's been a while since the last one we tried."

"Yes, I agree." Kid replies. In seconds the compressed wavelengths bullets seem like rain, pelting Ikiwa from every direction. He tries to dodge and block them with his arm, and when he moves it, I dash forward,slicing at his leg.

Blood explodes from the wound as the bullets stop. But not because of the reason Ikiwa will think.

"SHINIGAMI CANNON!" Athena cries from where she has now landed back on the ground. I flip away as she fires and directly hits Ikiwa. "Your turn little bro!" she calls. Kid lands next to her, Liz and Patty in the forms of Death Cannons.

"Death. Cannon." he says simply with a smirk. Both blast hit Ikiwa directly again. As the smoke fades, my grip on Yin's hilt tightens.

"Amika, finish it." they both tell me. I walk over to Ikiwa and raise my sword, aiming the tip at his neck.

"This is over," I say. "After all you've done to me, I finally got back at you, you son of a bitch." I move the blade over to hit left shoulder, cutting part of his arm, blood gushing from the wound. Then I put the flat part of the blade on my shoulder. "You're damn lucky I don't kill you right here, right now." I step on his face and hear a crack. Kyoko will be happy I gave him worse then a punch for her.

I lift my boot and he looks at me, blood dripping into his eyes.

"Bitch, you should just kill me. If you don't, I'll kill you." he coughs before 2 shots are fired, going straight through his head, he goes limp, dead. I look over to Athena and Kid.

"Sorry. My finger slipped." Athena lies. Kid sighs.

"Maybe for her. But I was not going to let somebody like him live. Amika, you mean everything to me, knowing he hurt you...I had to make the shot or I'd regret it." he looked away from me, Liz and Patty as well as Fyre transformed back, then Yin.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Thank you." I whisper. "I'm happy to know I mean that much." I lean my head back slightly and kiss his lips. "You know I love you right? Because I do."

"And I you." he murmurs, embracing me in a tight hug and kissing my lips. Thank the goddess I have him by my side.

"Uh, Ami, you need to look at this." Yin says. Kid lets me go and I turn to look. She's pointing where Ikiwa's body was. Key word; was. It's been replace by a floating soul. Not a blue one, but a red one. A kishin egg.

"I knew there was something off with his soul." I manage. "Well Yin-yang, eat it, then we can all go home." Yin steps over, picking up the soul and opening her mouth, dropping it into her mouth,she swallows it in one bite, licking her lips.

"Yep, it tastes like chicken like all the others." she jokes, grinning.

"Ooh! Let's have a party tomorrow. It shall be held at the manor!" Athena burst out. "It will be awesome."

"As long as this time you keep the symmetry, Athena. I don't want a repeat of last time." Kid tells her.

"Shut it, you'll be to busy eating Amika's face and her eating your's to care about anything beside the symmetry of her." she teases before turning to Fyre and trying to plan the party. Nobody says another word as Athena leaves with all of the weapons, all of them, except Fyre, planning the party for tomorrow night.

I turn to Kid.

"Again, thanks." I say, holding out a hand. "Wanna go watch some Resident Evil?" he takes my hand before answering.

"Nothing sounds better." he gives a nod and smiles before we head for the stairs, a bit bloody and bruised from the fight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part Fifteen - "Do You Want to Know?"**

As I had figured, Athena had planned an entire party, all in two days. Though, I'm not surprised, it is Athena after all.

While she did that, I just spent my time between explaining to my parents as well as Lord Death about Ikiwa, and hanging out with Kid. One isn't so bad, the other...I thought my mother was going to rip my head off, until she heard the part about him being a kishin egg. As for my father, I think he officially approves of me having Kid as a boyfriend, he said that it was about time somebody put Ikiwa in his place. Though I'm still not sure what Lord Death thinks, Kid says not to think about it, that his father has a mind like a maze, and one would just get lost trying, so I leave it alone.

However, the party Athena planned is tonight, and of course, at Gallows Manor. With everything that's happened, I'm looking forward to it. Plus, I managed to sneak off right after classes and go shopping, so I have this awesome new outfit for tonight. It's a dark red dress that's a v cut in the front but has these ribbons tied in x shapes, it's strapless too.

Currently, I'm just slipping on my heels and I'll be ready to go.

"Ami, you about ready to leave?" Yin calls from the living room. I get to my feet from the edge of the bed and walk out the door before replying.

"Yeah, let's go." I say as she tosses my a jacket, of course the one Kid gave me. I put it one before we head out the front door, locking it behind us.

**-x-X-x-**

"About damn time!" Athena greets as she opens the door. She pulls me and Yin in before shutting the door. Of course we're two of the last to arrive. Before I can say anything, however, pushes me over in direction of the stairs.

"Hey, I got stuff to talk about with Athena, which you will not want to listen to, and you know why. So why don't you just go flirt with lord symmetry like usual, maybe eat eachother's faces." she suggests with a laugh. I don't argue, because if I do, well, it'd be useless.

As she stops pushing me and walks off, I stand there for a moment before saying hello, before doing anything besides breathing and blinking. After the fight, I feel so...well, so much more in control. I remember how I felt when Ikiwa would smack me around, and I took it, mainly because I was scared, but now I feel so much more in control, so much more...fearless.

Though words spin and buzz in my head, echoed whispers from those memories that decided to resurface. I remember the day I finally got away from him, and his words haunted my every step since that day, his horrible parting words.

"You may be sexy, but you're a stubborn insane and idiotic bitch. If you ever manage to get anybody else, it'll be out of pity. Nobody wants a girl like you, not any. They'll just toy with you, abuse you, and you'll allow it, just like you did for me." that's what he told me, sitting up against a wall, so bloody and bruised. No matter how hard I tried to forget, I couldn't.

I know he was wrong, but is it bad I feel like I must ask Kid exactly what he thinks of me?

I open my mouth to speak, but for a moment, no words come out. Then I manage to get my voice back.

"Hey uh, Kid, I need to talk to you." I manage. "It's about...something personal." I shift from foot to foot. I've never felt so stressed in my life. Just thinking about what he might answer...

"Alright." he gives a nod, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs of the manor then down a hallway, to where one of the library rooms is (I'll admit, I talked Athena into a tour of the house a while back, so I totally have the lay out memorized by now.)

He shuts the door and I take a deep breath as he turns around to face me.

"What did you need, Ami?" he questions. I sigh, fidgeting a bit, feeling his golden eyes seem to stare right into me. Usually, I'd love it, but right now, I feel so...I don't even know.

"Well, I wanted to know..." I trail off, picking my next words carefully. "What exactly do you think of me?" I managed, he just gave me a confused look.

"I'm not sure I understand." he says.

"I want to know what you think of me, what I mean to you, I mean, as a friend and a girlfriend." I explain. "I just...I'm not sure. I feel so off since you and Athena made the killing blow to Ikiwa. After speaking to my parents, these flashes of things I remember from before just resurface, and I can't shake the thoughts. I want to know what you think, how important I am, and if...and if this isn't just a dream that I'll wake up from." I feel like a total girl right now, so much for the not-girly Amika Raeya, and what sucks, is I don't even know what I'm babbling, because I'm used to acting as a Raeya, but now, I'm not.

"I see." he simply replies, leaning against the door. "Do you want to know? And I mean the truth." I nod quickly, my heart pounding in my chest. "Then I'll tell you. I think you're talented, funny, brilliant, kind and quite beautifully symmetrical. As for what you mean to me, you mean everything, even more then symmetry really." he walks over to me and smiles, kissing my lips. "That's truly what I think, and nobody can change my mind."

I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly, my face burried in the fabric of his suit jacket. I feel so...relieved. I don't know why I let that bastard Ikiwa doubt Kid, I shouldn't have, but it reassures me when ever Kid tells me stuff like just now. And I won't deny I nearly melt whenever he kisses me or says 'I love you' because...well, I have my reasons.

However, when I think about it, I still can't believe all this isn't a dream. I feel like it is sometimes, I really do. But it's not, and that fact alone, the fact that I finally rid of Ikiwa's torments, that I have such amazing friends, and that I have one hell of an awesome boyfriend, well, some people may say that's a dream, and some might think it is, and while I may at points be among them, i am happy that it's my actual life.

Now, I just have to wonder what does the future hold for me?


	16. Chapter 16

**Part Sixteen - A Hurtful Memory**

All day I haven't seen both Kid and Athena, which for them, is really strange. I asked Liz and Patty, but they just told me that they were both home, and I would have asked Fyre but she was at home with Athena, or according to Liz she was.

I can't take it, I have got to know what is going on. It's not been even an hour since classes ended, and I'm standing at the door to Gallows Manor. For ten minutes I've been sitting here, not knowing to knock or not. Though, I lift my hand and finally knock.

To my surprise it's Fyre who answers the door.

"Hey Amika, what's up?" she asks, faking a smile. I don't reply for a moment.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Athena or Kid. I..I was curious why they didn't show up at the academy today, and Athena never misses a day to tease me." I explain. She just blinks before replying.

"Right, well, it is better if you talk to them." she sighed. "Come on, they're both in the lounge." she adds, signaling for me to fallow d close the door. I do and she walks ahead of me quickly, leading me to the lounge on the second floor. She knocks and opens the door, letting me enter first.

"Ami-chan." Athena greets, instead of a smile, she gives a grimace. Her normally bright golden eyes are red and puffy, as if she's been sobbing all day, and instead of her usual unique outfits, she's in a short cut tank top and pajama shorts.

I glance around and see Kid, sitting off in the corner. He's got his back to the door, but has his head tilted sideways so as to see who had entered the room, and he's not in his usual fanciful suit, instead he's in loose jeans and a white tank top.

"I...is something wrong?" I ask. Athena pushes herself up, walking over and hooking an arm around my neck, her breath smells like cheap liquer.

"Today...it's the anniversary of the day our mom was killed. Her name was Tora Death." the shinigami explained, on the verge of sobbing. "And well, I remember her better then my brother. Her purple dyed hair and purple-pink eyes, such pale skin and gentle touch. She was truly the most amazing woman, from what I do remember, that is." she paused, taking her arm from around my neck and reaching up to her eyes, in seconds she was holding two contact lenses. I looked at her eyes and they were a purple-pink color.

"Your eyes, they aren't gold?" I mutter. She gives a nod.

"Yeah, and when I was young, I had a hair color between purple and black, still is but I dyed it black." she says before leaning closer. "Ami, if you would do me this favor, I...I have Fyre to take care of me, and while my brother has the girls for support, they didn't do much help this morning. I'd say, you are the one he needs."

"Athena, what am I supposed to do?" I ask. I honestly don't know what she expects me to do or say or anything.

"Be you, the girl he's fallen for, because as much as I may tease you guys, I do know that when it comes right down to it, well, you two...you two just bring out the best in one another, and show that there's always somebody you can count on, no matter what." she smiles at me, but I can tell she wants to cry again. I manage to nod and then turn and walk over to the corner where Kid is sitting, and I can quietly hear him sobbing.

"Kid," I say, my voice soft. "Kiddo, is there anything you need? I'm here if you need me." He looks over his shoulder at me, pushing himself so he can see me better.

"What I need is my mother." he mutters. "But that's not going to happen, is it?"

"No, but, she wouldn't want to see you so miserable." I tell him. I've never seen him so...depressed, even asymmetrical things make don't make him this depressed.

"She's not here, so it doesn't really matter." he replies, shifting again so his back is towards me. "Amika, I understand you want to cheer me up, but it won't help right now." I sigh.

"I...Kid, do you want to know something?" I question. "Because you are a shinigami, you are a death god. While you may think that your mother, Tora, is gone forever, she's isn't. And just like any mother, even after death, she's watching out for both you and Athena. I swear it's true. Being a god of death means that even when one is dead, you can still know that they are there. So no matter what, your mother is still there, watching you and being proud of how you've grown up, same for Athena." he looks back over to me, as if asking if I'm just babbling or if I really believe what I just said. He sits up and I move so to be next to him and then lightly kiss his lips.

"She's proud, where ever she may be. You're one hell of a shinigami." I whisper, giving him another kiss. And for once since I talked to him, I see him smile. Then I hear a soft voice whisper in my mind only a few words

"Thank you, Miss Raeya. I am very proud."


	17. Chapter 17

**Part Seventeen - Return, the New Girl and Dinner Invitation**

The bell rings, the signal for class to start, but it doesn't for a moment, and then, the door is slammed open. Everybody looks in the direction of the door, two girls stand in the door frame, one with short blue hair and a lop-sided outfit, the other with short brown hair and purple eyes, wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and a corset style of shirt.

"Well, we're finally back," the one with purple eyes sighs, smiling, the other gives a curt nod.

"It's been waaaaay too long!" the other agrees. I know exactly who both of them are, and I'll be honest, it's good to see them again.

"Tallis! Desdemona! Where the hell have you two been?" Yin calls, grinning at the two.

"We got a bit of...vacation time, after the kishin was dealt with." Tallis smirks. She's a half witch, and the whole school knows it. She's also one of the only people Crona can deal with on a regular basis, being his girlfriend, and the two are adorable together. Desdemona is the meister of the pair, and a friend, however I remember before we'd used to talk about how hot Kid was, and still is mind you, but now, she's gonna be totally jealous of me, I know it.

"Oh yes, because vacation time includes fighting magic wolves!" Desdemona rolls her eyes. "That witch, is a such a bitch! I think a few of them bit me." she adds with a fake pout.

"Thank you for joining us again," Professor Stien interrupts. "Please, find your seats. There's another new member of the class." as Tallis and Desdemona climb the steps to find seats, Tallis next to Crona of course, while Desdemona takes the seat on the other side of her, the class looks back at the professor.

"Now then, I would like to introduce to you all, my niece, Keaira." a girl with long straight hair steps out from behind him. She's wearing a pair of jean shorts and a high cut top, her white jacket is covered with the stitch design like the professor's. Her eyes are bright green and she's smiling shyly.

"I told you not to make this dramatic," she whispers with a sigh. "At least there was no dissection jokes." she pauses for a moment, and her eyes look at everybody, stopping on me. "Oh! You're a Raeya, right? It's the eyes, your eyes give you away!" she points at me.

"Yeah, I am part of the Raeya family...how did you know? How do my eyes tell you?" I question, confused.

"The color. I read things of people, their clothes, hair style, eye color, skin tone, stuff like that. I notice the details." she explains happily. "Like you are a sword meister, and you're not single, in fact your boyfriend is sitting right next to you, the one in the suit." she purrs. "You've attended the academy for many years and have befriended many, and you're very symmetrical on purpose." she gives a curt nod, proud of what she has just said. I gawk at her.

"Yeah, that's all...true. How did you-" she cuts me off.

"The looks of your attire says you melee fight, and the way you and the boy next to you look at each other, it shows you love each other. You look at the newer students of the DWMA with a sense of being an elder student to them, many seem to like you as a good friend, and your boyfriend is all symmetrical, so you are dressed to show him you are too." she says, beaming.

"Okay, Keaira, why don't you find a seat?" the professor suggests. She looks at him with a grin.

"Oh sure, that's all good uncle." she says simply before heading up the steps and taking the seat right in front of me. "Amika, right?" she asks me. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be your friend, I think you're...interesting."

"Just don't dissect me." I whisper back jokingly. We both laugh slightly before paying attention to class. Things just got more interesting.

**-x-X-x-**

"AMI-CHAN!" I turn and Tallis tackle hugs me, grinning. "Good to see you again, Des said she missed you and Yin. So, you wanna come over and join us for dinner?" she inquires.

"Just me or Yin too?" I question as she lets me go.

"Already asked her, she said she was busy." the half witch shrugged. "I figured you and your new boyfriend could join us."

"Yeah, because it seems you finally have who you wanted." Dedemona walks out and stands behind her partner. "I'm jealous, really, I was hoping I'd get him, but guess not." she sighs. "So, gonna join us or no?"

"Sure." I reply giving a small nod. "Oh and uh, welcome back you two." I add before they walk off in the other direction. I head for where Mifune's class is, today it's in the courtyard, and Keaira comes up to me.

"I have a question, you don't happen to have an extra room in your apartment, do you?" she mutters. "I know we just met, but I uh, need a place to stay...I'd rather not stay with my uncle and Marie." I look at her before responding.

"Yeah, me and Yin have an extra room. You want it?" she looks at me and grins.

"YES PLEASE!" she responds happily and hugs me. "Thank you, Amika, thank you! I won't be a bother, and I don't have much stuff. Thanks soooo much!" I take a key out of my pocket and hand it too her, it's Yin's spare. She takes it and races off. I watch as she goes.

"I just invited a professor's niece to live in my apartment," I whisper. "This will turn out very interesting."

"It will, and it is Stien's niece after all." I turn to see Kid behind me and I smile.

"True, well, not as interesting as the manor I bet, you still have a full house...almost all of them are women." I joke. He gives a nod of agreement.

"Actually, there are only three who aren't. Liz asked me if Haruhi could move in, so he did. Then Luna and Chiyako moved in due to Fyre's request. So when counting myself, Chiyako and Haruhi, there is exactly three." he explains.

"Athena must be happy with all the girls around," I laugh.

"Surprisingly not. Every time she even looks at Luna the wrong way, Fyre smacks her. It's actually quite amusing." he corrects, smiling with amusement.

"I bet," I agree. "Oh, so Tallis and Desdemona are having dinner tonight, want to join me when I go?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to." he replies, giving me a quick kiss. "See you then?"

"See you then," I give a nod before heading for the courtyard. This dinner, and the rest of forever it seems now, shall be very amusing, interesting or irritating.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part Eighteen - Dinner**

It's six o'clock, and I'm standing at the door to Tallis and Desdemona's apartment. I raise my hand and knock on the door, it opens within seconds, Desdemona is standing there, smiling.

"Hey Amika, dinner's about ready. Would you like to join us?" she asks, signaling for me to enter and fallow her, so I do. She leads me into the dining room, around the table are two other people; Kid and Crona. And it's silent, and then it's not as Ragnorok materializes out of Crona's back.

"When do we get some damn food?" he demands. "I'm hungry!" I take a seat next to Kid and Desdeona sits at the end of the table.

"If you'd be patient, Tallis is just about done!" the meister snaps, narrowing her eyes. "Keep it up and YOU won't get anything, I'll make sure you don't steal Crona's food, too!" at that, Tallis steps out of the kitchen carrying four plates, each has a large steak and a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. She sets one down in front of each of us before disappearing for a moment and reappearing with two more plates. She sets another in front of Crona and takes a seat next to him.

"Bon appetite, every one." she grins, cutting a taking a bite of her own meal. I pick up a knife in one hand and a fork in the other. This looks so delicious...

**-x-X-x-**

"That was utterly amazing," I complement. "I forgot how good you could cook, Tallis."

"MORE!" Ragnorok demands. Tallis looks at him, her eyes calm.

"Be patient, there's more coming, I did make desert." she gets to her feet and heads back into the kitchen, coming back with six plates and a cake. She sets it and cuts it into equal pieces before setting it on each plate and handing it to everybody.

"So...symmetrical." Kid comments, looking at his piece. "It's beautiful cake!"

"Thanks, uh, I think..." Tallis says, handing me a piece. She cuts herself a piece and sits back, taking a bite. "Triple chocolate, an original recipe too." I take a bite, it tastes like pure bliss, but Kid is still trying to eat his symmetrically.

"So, when you two get married, are you Death the Wife or Mrs. Death?" Tallis asks. "Oh and can I come to the wedding?" I nearly choke on my cake.

"Oh this'll be amusing!" Ragnorok snorts while Crona just sits there quietly.

"W-what?" I manage. "Why are you talking about marriage already? And for us!"

"She's already planned on little purple wombats," Desdemona sighs, eating a piece of cake. "At least we'll know if they've been there if we lose either one. 'Have you seen Tallis?' 'No, why?' 'I can't seem to find her...or Crona.' 'Oh, I don't know- is that a baby purple wombat?' 'Okay, they've been here.' that's how'd it go." she laughs. "Just know, I am NOT cleaning up after them." Tallis just sticks out her tongue.

"I don't know what to think of this!" Crona mutters.

"So, answer my question." Tallis persists.

"My mother was known as Mrs. Death in that manner, so if anything, it would be like that again. Like once I take over for my father, I am no longer going to be called Death the Kid, not always, but Lord Death. It has to do with...something, but I'm not exactly sure." Kid explains.

"So you plan on getting married? YES! Des, cough up that twenty bucks you owe me. Also, I call brides' maid!" Tallis grins.

"I never said that." Kid corrects.

"So you're gonna break up? How depressing." she replies with a fake pout.

"I never said that either!" Kid tells her. "If anything I'd be happy to marry her!" I blush and he shuts his mouth. "I-I mean if she wanted to."

"Is that a proposal?" Tallis inquires with a smirk. He doesn't reply for a few moments.

"Only if she thinks it is." he glances at me and I feel my face get even warmer.

"I say if you make it, then it is." I manage, not knowing what else to say.

"So...is that a yes?" Tallis questions, cocking her head to the side slightly and taking a bite of cake.

"I'd say so." Desdemona comments, smirking. "You two?"

"Yes, I suppose." Kid's face turns pink slightly.

"Yeah, it is." I whisper.

"HELL YEAH! I totally call bride's maid! Wedding August eighth, that's good. OH this will be fun!" Tallis grins. All I can think about is how a dinner turned into an engagement, but that might have been Tallis' plan from the start.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part Nineteen - A Ring**

"WHAT!" Yin nearly spits out her diet coke. "So you went for dinner and THAT happened? Oh. My. GOD! This is like...so cute, and so like you!" I sigh, I just spent the last hour telling her how the dinner went, and Keaira came to listen as well after a bit.

"Ah, so that's why you're so happy. Congrats!" Keaira clapped her hands together. "I must say, you have a very eventful life, Amika."

"Yeah well, wasn't how I planned this. My mother and father are going to murder me. I'm not exactly a legal adult yet, and my father...even after Ikiwa was dealt with, he is going to freak! My mother might be okay with me dating, but not something like this, oh no." I reply.

"So no telling the others?" Yin asks, grinning. "I wanted to see jealous faces and stuff!"

"NO! If Athena or Kyoko find out, I'm screwed. I took a gamble telling you, Yin!" I snap.

"Our lips are sealed." Keaira gives a curt nod and Yin rolls her eyes as Keaira jabs her elbow into Yin's stomach. "Right?" she adds with a slight hiss, Yin's reply is a soft grunt.

"Thank you." I mutter. Then the door slams open and I turn to see Athena standing in the door frame, grinning.

"Tallis told me everything!" she greeted. "THIS IS SO ADORABLE!" she dashes over and hugs me tightly. She let me go and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm absolutely thrilled about you and my bro! Nice going!"

Before I can reply she starts talking to Yin and Keaira and then my phone goes off. I pull it out of my pocket and see I have a new text message, and it's from Kid.

'_If you don't mind, meet me at that cafe near the academy. I have something for you, and I figured we could talk too._'

I blush slightly and type my reply.

'_Kk, be there in 5._'

I hit send and slip my phone back into my pocket before sprinting to and out the door, grabbing a jacket as I pass where I hung it up after last night.

**-x-X-x-**

I push open the door to the cafe and walk over to the table that Kid is sitting at. I smile and take a seat across from him.

"Hi." I greet, still smiling. Atleast it wasn't to hot today so the run to the cafe didn't tire me too much. "What did you want to talk about? Or is it nothing specific."

"Hello, Ami." he replies, returning a smile. Goddess his smile still has the ability to melt me. "Actually it was about the whole dinner thing last night. I didn't know if you took it seriously or not, and I wanted to ask."

"Well, I uh..." I trail off, not knowing what exactly I should say. "If you took it seriously, then I will. I don't know if you did or not. I mean, I won't lie and say the idea doesn't appeal to me, because if does, but...I don't know." I sigh. He blinks before replying.

"I agree, same for myself." he says, taking something from his pocket and handing it to me. It's a small black velvet box. "If you did take it seriously, then take that and keep it, if not, you can do whatever with it. It's up to you." I can't help but for my hands to shake ever so slightly as I open the box.

I hesitate then open it, and sitting inside is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life. It's silver and in the design of a death mask that's made with diamonds, and the eye and nose (or is it mouth?) are made with such dark red rubies that they look almost black. At this, my jaw drops.

"There were many gems that were dark like black, but red is the color of your eyes, so I thought it fit." he explains, and I can tell he's blushing more then I am. I take the ring from the box and hand it to him, having my left hand dangle in the air, and he looks at me confused for a moment.

"Well?" I ask. "Put it on my ring finger." I know my skin is pink, very pink by now. But, he slides it onto my left ring finger and I lean over the table to kiss his lips. "This is gorgeous, thank you." I whisper.

"Anything for you, Ami." he murmurs back. I can't help to smile, this is a dream come true, and I will forever be with my shinigami, the one I love more than anything else.


End file.
